Growing up Bella
by Ran-Fan-030189
Summary: INSIDE!
1. Information about Story

_**_Authors Note_**_

_**This story includes viloence, births, friendships, breakups, makeups, deaths, car accidents, and possibly rape. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT STUFF DO NOT READ! I just want to make it clear THIS IS JUST A STORY (and the bad stuff that happens)I WOULD NEVER WISH APON THE PEOPLE IT HAPPENS TO! I LOVE ALL THE DIVAS IN THIS STORY AND WOULD NEVER WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO THEM! The kids WILL age but the adults will NOT!**_

__Title__

_Growing Up Bella: By Nicki & Co. Written by Mj_

_-STARING- The Bella Twins_

__Girls__  
_Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace (Brie Bella)_  
_Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace (Nikki Bella)_  
_Maria Kanellis _  
_Mickie James _  
_Natalie Neidhart (Natayla)_  
_Eve Torres _  
_Lisa Marie Vernon (victoria/tara)_

__The Boys__  
_Carlito Primo _  
_The Miz _  
_Phillip Jack Brooks (CM PUNK)_  
_Theodore James Wilson (Tyson Kidd)_  
_Dolph Ziggler _  
_Paul Levasque (HHH)_

__The Coupples__  
_Maria/Santino/Cm love triangle _  
_Brie/Primo _  
_Nikki/Carlito and later Miz then Dolph _  
_Nattie/Tyson _  
_Eve/HHH_

__The Kids__  
_Kelsie Monique Garcia (Kels) and Katharine Louise (Kasie) are Nikki's Daughters _  
_Jackson Tanner Garcia (Tanner) is Brie and Primo's son _  
_Roselynn Starr Brooks (Starr) is Maria and CM's daughter _  
_Theodore James Wilson Jr. (Jamie) is Nattie and Tyson's son_

_**_Screen Names_**_  
_**DancingBella01-Nikki **_  
_**DancingBella02-Brie **_  
_**MissFashionLove- Maria **_  
_**DungeonLair- Natalya **_  
_**WidowsPeakFreak- Tara **_  
_**LondonBelle- Layla **_  
_**PsychoNative- Mickie **_  
_**BlondeBeauty-Michelle **_  
_**FrenchBombShell- Maryse**_

__About the story__

_This story shows the life Nikki and Brie and how there bond got to be so storng. Also it shows how they grew up to be so protective of each other. The family they built with-in there co-workers once becoming divas in the WWE and the friendhsips they built with this home away from home and second family. Once they reached there dreams everything seems to change for the twins. Friends become enimies, boyfriends become husbands and babies are born. Some friends are lost along the way. However what happens when your job forces you to turn on your longest and dearest friend and only sister? Will there friendship last? Will they still trust each other with there lives. Will they find the strength in there hearts to forgive and forget? OR will they lose each other's friendship and protection forever? Read this story and FIND OUT. Can these two sisters still be the sisters they have there whole life, or will being wwe diva's with stroy lines making them fued tare them apart forever?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Bond

_chapter_1_(The bond)

It was a warm day in the summer, Brianna Gracia and Stephanie Garica were out of school and were fifteen years of age. Brie wanted to play but Nikki had a really bad cold. Brie sat by Nikki and pouted she was mad that she could not play with her sister. You see since they were twins they spent most of there time together, they were each others best and only friend. No one seemed to like them because they were such good dancers and twins, people were jealous. Brie sniffled sadly as Nikki coughed and opened her eyes tiredly she did not feel well at all.

"Morning sis." Nikki coughed weakly closing her eyes.

"Nikki your not going to die are you?" Brie asked in tears cuddling close to Nikki.

"No it's just a cold." She said with a stuffy nose making it sound more like she said 'no-wa its dust a cowde'.

"Okay because I need you Nikki you CAN NOT leave me!" She started to cry as there mother walked in and took Brie out of the room.

"Mommy?" Nikki said crying softly she was starting to feel worse.

"Yes baby girl?" Her mother asked walking back in with some medicine.

"I feel so weak." Nikki cried as she took the medince and fell back to sleep.

"I know my angel." Her mother said covering up the young, pale and shivering Nikki.

About about 2 months past and Nikki was feeling a lot better. Brie was very happy and ran and tackled Nikki who giggled and hugged Brie tight. Brie cuddled Nikki tight in tears so happy Nikki was all better. They went to school that morning for the first day and a girl started to tease Nikki. The other girls started to tease them because of there outfits. Nikki was about to cry when a mean girl pushed her hard down the school steps causing Nikki to be knocked out. Brie screamed angrily and attacked the girl causing her to get a broken arm and nose and she carried Nikki to the nurse. Nikki woke up in the nurses office and walked back to class with an ice pack on her head. Brie ran to her and hugged her and they both sat down. The teacher was not very nice to the twins so they tended to stay to the back of the class. Nikki was still being picked on by the popular kids and Brie was starting to get very angry again. Nikki held brie back and then hugged her tight, she did not want Brie in trouble...yet alone because of her. Brie happened to break the girls nose before Nikki got her back the teachers had her expelled her. Nikki was sad that she had to go to school without brie. Nikki came home with a black eye and limping and her mother got worried.

"Baby girl don't tell me you got in a fight to!" Her mother said in concern.

"No ma'am I was attacked by 3 girls! I don't want to go there anymore!" Nikki cried cuddling up to Brie who was on the couch.

"Then you guys will be changing schools at the end of the semester." There mother said checking Nikki's leg.

Nikki nodded along with Brie who was worried about Nikki, Nikki after all was her twin. Nikki leaned her head against Brie and they started to watch a movie. They watched the Lion King and then started to play, they play wrestled each other and Nikki ended up pinning Brie. Brie laughed and tackled her sister gently after both had gotten up. Nikki laughed hard and kisses Brie's cheek as they started to tickle each other. Nikki grinned big then ran from Brie and grabbed a marker. Brie knew Nikki wanted to draw so Brie got some markers to and both started to color. Nikki drew a picture of her and Brie while Brie drew some animals. Nikki handed her mother the drawing as did Brie and she put both on the wall. Nikki sighed and laid on the couch as Brie laid by her. Nikki wrapped her arms around Brie and fell asleep, her stomach hurt from being kicked by the girls at school. Brie was fast asleep within minutes of her sisters cuddle as Nikki smiled and turned the movie Man In The Moon on. Nikki started to cry towered the end of the movie she hated sad endings to movies. There mom made dinner and allowed both girls to eat in front of the tv, then both went to bed they were very tired. The next morning Nikki went to school alone again for the second day with out Brie. The mean girls came up to Nikki and she started to get scared but there was a new girl at school now and she saw Nikki being picked on. The new girl walked up and got in front of Nikki and pushed the mean girl down to the ground and started to punch them until Nikki pulled her off because a teacher was coming. Her and the new girl ran off so they would not get in to trouble.

"My name is Maria, I'm from Chicago...we moved down here for the year but we are moving back in 6 months!" she laughed and explaine they left because of a death in the family.

"My name is Nikki, I lived here all my life but next month my sister and I are changing schools...because of those girls." Nikki said sadly now that she had a friend besides Brie she wanted to stay.

"Aww that stinks." Maria said as her sister ran to her.

"MARIA THE KIDS CALLED ME DUMB FOR BEING NEW!" Janny cried softly and Maria hugged her.

"I WILL HURT THEM!" Maria said punching one of them in the face. "LEAVE MY BABY SISTER ALONE !" she screamed then went back to Janny and Nikki.

The month went by so fast for Maria and Nikki but they exchanged Screen Names so they could talk. Nikki changed schools with Brie and Maria moved back to Chicago with her family. Nikki missed her but she always had Brie that night she got on AIM to see if Maria was on she wanted to talk to her.

**DancingBella01 signed on**

**MissFashionLove signed on**

**MissFashionLove: NIKKI!! OH MY GOD I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!**

**DancingBella01: ME TO! YOUR FIRST!**

**MissFashionLove- I GOT IN TO A FASHION SCHOOL FOR HIGH SCHOOL!!!!**

**DancingBella01- oh my gosh Ria!! that is SO amazing! Congrats chica!**

**MissFashionLove- so what is your news?**

**DancingBella01- Brie and I got in to dance school for high school!**

**MissFashionLove- OH MY GOD! THAT IS AWESOME!**

**DanicingBella01- I know I'm excited!**

**MissFashionLove- Nikki I got to go I don't feel well, I'm sorry /3**

**DancingBella01- Aww Maria feel better, It's okay...Love ya chica!**

**MissFashionLove- Love you to 3**

**_MissFashionLove signed off_**

Nikki walked away from her laptop and started to work on a drawing she had been working on for a few months now. It was a picture of her and Brie but it was of them dancing so it was harder to draw. She wanted to get the details perfect as she colored in some of it for the clothes. IT had been 6 months since she started it and she finaly finished. She signed her initials in the bottum then put it in the frame she made and wrapped it. She was going to give it to her sister for just a sister to sister gift. She handed it to Brie who opened it and started to cry and hugged Nikki tight.

"I LOVE IT Nik!" Bie said clinging to her.

Nikki smiled. "I'm glad you like it Sis."

A few years past the twins were now in there twenties. They were in training to become wrestlers, they had been watching WWE all there lives. It was 2004 and Nikki was having troubble with friends still, Brie had tons of friends..Nikki only had Brie and Maria. Brie was out with some friends from training so Nikki just went home and went on line to talk to Maria.

**DancingBella01 signed on.**

**DancingBella01: Maria....are you at the computer? :(**

**

* * *

Auto Response from MissFashionLove: Here, Not feeling to well from being beaten up haha but I.M me I'll answer if I'm awake! :)

* * *

**

**MissFashionLove: Nikki whats wrong? Are you okay!?**

**DancingBella01: Not really....Brie has so many friends from training school, and I dont have any...it's like being in grade/middle/high school all OVER AGAIN! :o I HATE IT! I want friends! :'( I miss you!**

**MissFashionLove has returned from away**

**MissFashionLove: I miss you to, I've been so sore...hey have you been watching wwe, you know the diva search...I AM IN THE FINALISTS!**

**DancingBella01: OH MY GOD YOU ARE THAT MARIA! =-O I THOUGHT SHE LOOKED LIKE YOU BUT YOUR HAIR COLOR WAS DIFFRENT! =-O**

**MissFashionLove: :D Yeah i dyed it in high school to a lighter color.**

**DancingBella01: Well I have been voting for you! :) AND I WILL KEEP DOING SO! :-P**

**MissFashionLove: Thanks Nikki your the best! :)**

**DancingBella01: Least you think so :'(**

**MissFashionLove: Aww Nikki *hugs* I'm sorry Mami!**

**DancingBella01: It's okay, I got to go Brie needs the laptop 3**

**_DancingBella01 signed off_**

**DancingBella02 signed on**

**MissFashionLove: Hey Brie, Nikki is really upset...I'm worried about her.**

**DancingBella02: Really...did she say what was wrong?**

**MissFashionLove: She said she has no friends....maybe you could help her make some.**

**DancingBella02: I have tried Maria, she is to shy.**

**MissFashionLove has gone away.**

**DancingBella02: I'll try again.**

* * *

Auto Response from MissFashionLove: Out with Christy, Melina, and Candice. The only nice ones from diva search! :D

* * *

**_DancingBella02 signed off._**

Brie walked over to Nikki who was laying on the couch with a cold wash cloth on her forehead. Brie got a bit worried and sat by her and felt her forehead. Nikki had a really high fever so Brie got her to the hospital quickly, the doctors ran some tests and drew some blood. Nikki waited in the room with Brie for the results Brie very concerned for Nikki. The doctors came back in saying Nikki had the flu and she would be beter in a few days, Nikki nodded and Brie got Nikki back to there Apartment they bought together and shared with each other. Nikki laid on her bed and slept while brie laid by her she was to worried to leave Nikki alone. Brie text-ed her friends and explained that once they got to know Nikki they would like her, so they all agreed to give her a chance to come out of her shell. After an hour of hanging out with Nikki she came out of her shell, and they all became friends which made both twins very happy. Nikki went on line that night to to tell Maria about her day, but Maria was not on. This was a first so Nikki was a bit worried so she called Maria.

"Maria kenllis's phone Christy Hemme speaking."

"Hey is Maria there?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Yes she is but she has a high fever and shes not feeling well at all, can I take a message?" Christy asked in a calm tone.

"Just tell her Nikki called." She said softly worried about Maria as she hung up.

"Christy?" Maria asked tiredly..."I don't feel well!" She said in tears holding her stomach.

"Honey I know just try to rest." Christy said rubbing Maria's head to help her relax.

"I hate being sick" she complained softly as Christy nodded.

"Flu sucks the most, and that's what you have..SO REST!" Christy said in a motherly tone.

"Yes MOTHER!" Maria teased and closed her eyes tiredly drifting off to sleep as Christy laughed.

"Rest Maria!" Christy said this time in an angry tone but Maria was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Frenemies

_chapter_2_(Frenemies)

"Brianna Gracia!!!!!!!" Nikki giggled running to her sister tackling her.

"Nik I'm trying to sleep!" Brie groaned shoving her pillow in Nikki's face pushing her off the bed.

"BRIANNA COME ON TODAY WE GET TO SHOW ITS ME UNDER THE RING WE GOTTA GET READY ITS 2 HOURS AWAY!" Nikki soad getting irritated.

"OH right I forgot okay I'm up Nic I'm sorry." Brie said hugging her twin who pulled away.

"Lets go." Nikki said walking out of the room to the car in tears

"NICOLE WAIT!" Brie was now in tears as well..."I'm sorry, I forgot...and you know I HATE being woken up." She went to hug nikki again but sighed and got in the car.

"Brie...I'm sorry." Nikki said softly reaching over to hug her twin who was clearly upset.

"Nikki do you hate me?" Brie asked as tears streamed down her face causing Nikki to hug tighter.

"I could NEVER hate you Brianna!" Nikki said softly kissing her cheek.

"I love you Nicole." Brie sniffled clinging to Nikki.

"I love you to Briezy" she said softly driving to the arena.

Once at the arena Nikki ran to Eve while Brie went to walk to the locker room but got stopped by Jillian. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEY BRIIIIIIIE" She sang annoyingly.

Brie raises an eyebrow."Hey...um...hey Jill."

Jillian tilts her head raising her own eyebrow, "You look like you been crying? Did Primo dump you?" She asked curiously.

Brie shakes her head."Nah- Im fine Jillian."

"Did you and Nikki have another fight?"

Brie nods."Yeah- we did, but it` s not a big deal. Sisters will be sisters."

"What did she do you know your the better twin anyway!?" Jillian laughed hugging Brie.

Brie hugged Jillian. Scoffing."Yeah, thanks Jillian. I got to go get changed. See ya!"

"wow retract the claws damn!" She hissed laughing.

Nikki mean while was changed and walking around when she saw Natalya and Victoria and ran up to her. "HEY NATALYA! aren't you so excited for tonight you get to drag me by my foot! from under the ring!" she giggled excitedly jumping in place.

Natalie looked over at Victoria who was headed towards her locker room. She stopped and started to laugh."Yeah, pretty excited Nic."

"So Miss. Neidhart! you wont kill me right!?" Nicole laughs and then sighs "Brie and I had ANOTHER fight today" she sighed she knew Nat would listen better then Eve who had ignored her.

Natalie nodded."Well, for now i wont."She said in a joking matter. Listening to Nicole speak, she would reply."Another fight? Over what this time?" Natalie was familiar with there arguments. Nicole always turned to Nattie.

Nic sighed and let her eyes drop to the floor, "She shoved a pillow in my face and shoved me off the bed just for asking her to wake up." She sighed again and shook her head, "All Brianna and I do now is fight." She shook her head, "well i have to go lay under the ring its scary down there dark, cold, dusty, loud" she shook her head. "The things I do for brie!" she laughed and went to the ring before anyone came in.

While under the ring she could hear all the matches before hers, because at first people could not know she was under there. Nikki was a bit scared under there during Kane's match because it got very loud under the ring, then she heard brie's music play and then Victoria's after the match brie slid under the ring but Nikki felt her leg being pulled while brie's arms were being pulled. Nikki struggled so Natalya would have trouble pulling her while Victoria Struggled to get Brie had a confused look on her face. The bella is like silly putty from being stretched? Nattie leaned over and grab at Nikki`s legs, trying her hardest to pull. After a few tries, Nattie pulled harder, causing Nikki Bella to slide out from underneath the ring. Nikki grinned at brie who grinned back as they both kicked the other diva who pulled them out, they were about to do there famous sit out face buster when 'no chance in hell' played.

Vince walked out to the ramp mic in hand "YOU GIRLS STOP, REMATCH RIGHT NOW BELLAS VS VICTORIA AND NATALYA RING THE BELL!"

He walked back stage as the bell rang and Nikki looked at Brie "I got this" and went to the center of the ring and pointed to Natalya. "LETS GO CANADA!"

Natalya whispered to Victoria who was now getting on the apron, Nattie walked around the ring in a circle motion. Hoping Nikki bella would do the same, Nattie walked toward Nikki and attempt to lock up with the 'Better Twin' Nikki returned the lock up with force and tried to over power the 'Queen of Harts' She had a slight grin on her face because she had always wanted to face the lovely 'Dungeon Dynamite'. Nattie stepped backwards on step and then attempted to force Nikki Bella into corner turnbuckle, right of the ring closest to the entrance ramp. After doing so, Nattie got a knee to the midsection of Nikki. As Nikki felt the knee hit her stomach she winced and instantly let go of Natalya to tend to her stomach. Natalya laughed at Nikki Bella as she took a step backwards after delivering a knee to the midsection.

"YOU LIKE THAT?" Nattie asked then felt the shove of Nikki causing her to stumble back a few steps.

Nikki shook it off and looked up slowly at Natalya with a grin and shoved her hard and climbed to the second rope jumping off for a cross body to knock Natalya down. She groaned and looked up as Nikki jumped off, Nattie caught her in mid air and flip her over slamming her back to the mat. Nikki arched her back in pain rolling to her side groaning holding her back. She started to crawl toward Brie who had her hand out but Victoria got in and speared Brie off the apron then started going at it with her out side the ring. Nikki rolled to her back looking up seeing Natalya standing right over her. Natalya looked down at Nikki with a sinister grin, leaning over she grabbed her foot, jerking the diva onto her belly with force. She started applying the sharpshooter, tweaking it with her own, bending back to where she would nearly break Nikki Bella in half. Nikki instantly tapped out as the bell rang. Natalya and Victoria went to the back laughing as the camera's fallowed them then went back to the twins. Brie rolled in the ring and bent down to Nikki worriedly and helped her up as Nikki shook her head disappointed in her self. Nikki and Brie were about to get out of the ring when Victoria and Natalya came back out. Nikki and Brie exchanged looks as both got speared. Nikki hit her head hard on the mat closing her eyes as Brie groaned rubbing her own head which also hit the mat rather hard. Nikki saw that Brie was being held back by Natalya and got worried and charged her but Victoria grabbed Nikki and pulled her back, smirking with an evil look as she was about to just inflict damage. Victoria lifted Nikki so she was back to back with herself. With Nikki`s head pulled onto Victoria`s shoulder and her legs hooked around her. Victoria dropped into a sitting position executing the gory neck-breaker otherwise known as the Widows Peak knocking Nikki out. Brie's eyes widened in shock as Natalya shoved Brie toward Nikki and again Natalya and Victoria went to the back. Brie bent down to Nikki in tears and shook her softly.

"Nic wake up please!" Brie begged in tears holding her sisters hand.

Nikki groaned opening her eyes weakly. "What happened?"

Brie "We lost, then you were attacked...I tried to stop it but Natalya held me back. I'm SO sorry"

Nikki nodded and winced as Brie helped her to the back and Natalya walked over to Nikki and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Nikki." She said softly.

"I still dont get what happened." She said rubbing her head in pain as Victoria walked over.

Victoria hugged Nikki as well. "I'm sorry to Nic Nic! Stupid writers" She said worriedly as Nikki sighed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" She asked getting a bit annoyed.

Natalya explained and then hugged her again. "Nikki were really sorry! The writers went to far this time"

Nikki pulled away and nodded "It's okay I'm gonna go for a walk." She said getting up wincing holding her back as the other 3 exchanged worried looks.

Brie went to go after her but looked at Natalya "you go she trusts you more right now. Since me and her had that fight PLEASE"

Natalie raised her eyebrow and shook her head riiiight then.". Natalie replied, just shortly after her words were spoken she went after Nikki

Nikki sat down out side looking up at the sky it was summer so the sky was star filled instead of cloudy and she smiled seeing a shooting star, "I wish Brie and I didn't fight so much." She sighed shaking her head hearing foot steps "If your gonna rob me dont bother I dont have any money on me" she said a bit hastily.

Natalie refrained from laughing and shook her head."Yeah, im a robber, give me your clothes." She joked

Nikki took her hat off and threw it at natalya then threw her wind breaker jacket at her "want more?" she laughed "hi nat"

Nattie caught the items that were thrown at her."Hi to you to Stephanie."

Nicole laughed and shook her head "cute, let me guess Brianna is worried" She rolled her eyes "does she not get I AM THE OLDER TWIN!"

Nattie."Hey hey, dont shoot the messenger. Just kidding, Whats gotten into the both of you?"

Nikki shakes her head and looks down, "All we do is fight now" Nikki shook her head again "Maria said if me and Brie keep fighting shes not gonna be our driving buddy anymore."

Nattie."Well....why do you two genius` keep fighting?"

"I don't know but I cant grow apart from her nat shes my twin" she sighed "I hate fighting with her cause then I get scared I loose her" she sniffled and looked up at Nat with clearly sad eyes.

"You wont Nikki, trust me." Nattie said softly.

"I don't like fighting with Brie." she said softly shaking her head and scooted over so Nat could sit down, "I just I don't like that me and her are growing apart."

A week passed and the twins were now fighting more then ever. So the writers of wwe were going to use it against them and have Brie turn on Nikki. During there match against Natalya and Victoria, Nikki was about to hit a drop kick when Brie got in the ring and drop kicked her from behind. Nikki fell to the mat and turned to her back looking up at Brie in shock. Brie got on top of Nikki kicking her as Natalya and Victoria helped, Nikki covered up the best she could to protect her self. Suddenly the audience cheered as Eve and Melina ran to the ring and slid in, Natalya and Victoria turned there attention to the two diva's who had come to Nikki's aid. Brie continued her attack on her twin who was growing tired and weaker, she struggled trying to get away from Brie. Natalya and Eve both lunged at each other as Melina went after her long time rival Victoria. Victoria slid out of the ring pulling Natalya with her as the two pulled Brie out and went to the back laughing. Eve and Melina bent down to Nikki who was holding her stomach with her eyes shut tight, Eve and Melina slowly helped her to her feet as the crowd cheered. Once backstage Melina and Eve helped Nikki to a couch in the second locker room they knew that Nikki would not want to be near Brie.

"Nikki? Want some ice?" Eve asked worriedly seeing the bruise on Nikki's side.

Nikki shook her head and rubbed her side wincing. "No thanks Eve."

Melina looked over at Eve worriedly and then back at Nikki. "Whats going on with you and Brie anyway?" She asked curiously.

Nikki shrugged and winced sitting up a bit. "I don't know but it sucks" she sighed shaking her head.

Eve gave her a gentle hug "Come on you can room with me and Mel tonight"she said helping Nikki up and to the car with Melina fallowing.

Meanwhile back in her hotel room Brie was getting ready for bed when her other room mate Maria walked in. "Sup Brie" She laughed.

"Nada Ria" She said hopping on to the bed she knew Maria was going to ask where Nikki was and honestly Brie didn't care or know.

"So what ya doing for your day off?" She asked with a tired sigh.

"I don't know may hang with Maryse or Kelly or you if you wanna." She laughed a bit.

"Sure, wheres..." She stared but got interrupted by Brie.

"Don't know don't care" she said with a yawn but then winced. "ow!" she rubbed her side a bit confused.

"You okay?" Maria asked tilting her head.

"That was weird my stomach hurt for a sec." She shrugged and looked over at Maria.

"Maybe it's your twin thing and Nikki's stomach hurts" She said with a shrug laughing.

"Eh oh well" Brie laughed then winced again. "oww damn it" she said a bit annoyed.

"I'll call and see if shes okay to see if its her or you." Maria shook her head laughing a bit grabbing her phone calling nikki.

"Hola Maria" Nikki said softly after answering her phone.

"You okay Nic?" Maria asked worriedly hearing the pain in Nicole's voice.

"Yeah just sore, I'll be fine" She said sadly and winced "Maria I'll call you in the..." She stops as Eve takes the phone.

"Maria...she just kinda um well passed out so she will call when she wakes up." Eve said calmly to not worry Maria.


	4. Chapter 3: ENOUGH

_chapter_3_(ENOUGH)

After about a week the twins were put in another match against each other this time it was a street match. Nikki was pacing in her locker room she wouldn't admit it but she was scared. Brie was in her locker room with Natalya and Victoria as they were talking Brie was getting ready, she did love her sister but lately they had been very far apart. Nikki and Brie both left there locker rooms and went to the parking lot where the ref and camera's were waiting. Nikki took a deep and looked over at Brie who had her hands on her knees waiting. The bell rang and the ref told the girls to go ahead and start Brie instantly shoved Nikki in to the nearest wall of the arena building. Nikki stumbled after the impact and looked up at Brie in shock seeing the rage in her sister's eyes. Brie grabbed a near by trash can and hit Nikki in the stomach with it as Nikki fell to her knees. Nikki winced holding her stomach in tears, she groaned laying on the ground as Brie grabbed her by the hair and threw her in to a car parked near by. Nikki felt a crack in her side and her eyes widened in a pain-filled way as she slipped of the hood of the car she sat against the bumper holding her side in tears. Nikki was shaking a bit from the pain as she looked up she saw Brie holding a baseball bat and she shook her head begging Brie not to. Victoria picked Nikki up by one arm as Natalya picked her up by the other, Nikki closed her eyes tight waiting for the bat to strike her. The ref told Natalya and Victoria to go back inside as the bell rang for a DQ, even with that the attacked continued. Natalya really did not like that she was scripted to do this her and Nikki were friends she didn't want Nikki hurt. Nikki was now laying on the ground shaking badly it was a reaction from the pain. Natalya saw and shook her head walking away from Brie and Victoria no job was worth hurting your friend. Natalya bent down to Nikki and Victoria looked over and then Back at Brie who looked psychotic her eyes were almost red with anger and Victoria walked over to Natalya and bent down to Nikki as well.

"Brie that's enough!" Victoria said shaking her head.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY VICTORIA! NATTIE YOU TO" Brie said angrily she was shaking with anger something had taken over.

When Natalya and Victoria refused to move Brie shoved both and kicked her sister hard in the stomach and hit her again with the bat this time knocking her out cold. Natalya's jaw dropped as Victoria's eyes went wide, Nikki laid there motionless on the ground as Natalya and Victoria bend down again.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BOTH OF YOU!" Brie screamed in a very angry tone.

Natalie stood up glaring at Brie, horrified from her actions..she could not believe what Brie had just done. Natalya walked closer to Brie and shoved her back."ENOUGH!"

Brie rolled her eyes and walked away throwing the baseball bat down, Victoria got behind Nikki to check her head and when she took her hand away from Nikki's head she felt something on her hand and looked down and her eyes instantly filled with a terrified look. Her hand was covered in a dark red liquid and Victoria knew EXACTLY what it was.

"NATALIE!" Victoria's voice was trembling as tears filled her eyes, Victoria was not one to cry but this was scaring her.

Nattie turned her head to victoria`s direction and knelt down."We have to get her to a hospital and fast"

The EMTs ran to Nikki getting her on the stretcher and rushing her to the hospital with Victoria and Natalya fallowing in there car. Victoria parked and ran inside Natalya close behind, Natalie wasn't really one to cry either being the Queen of the Dungeon but over the past two weeks her and Nikki had grown pretty close. About 6 hours past and it was now 4am, Victoria and Natalya had convinced the doctors to let them stay with Nikki for the night. They were both to worried to sleep so they were playing cards when Nikki woke up.

"Where am I?" Nicole asked confused as both girls jumped to there feet.

"NIKKI YOUR AWAKE! THANK GOD!" Victoria said a bit loudly scaring Nikki.

"Vicky shush you scaring her!" Natalya laughed a bit shaking her head.

"Who are you people? Who am I!? And where is my family?" Nikki asked a bit frightened and close to tears.

Natalya's eyes widened "Nikki that is NOT funny" she said near tears hoping Nikki was joking she knew she wasn't but she had hoped.

"I wanna go home!" Nikki said shaking trying to get up. "PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!" she cried hard and got up but fell.

"Ni...You need to stay in bed, We will call your mom and dad." Victoria said softly and then looked at Nat.

"I'll call Brie." She nodded and left the room to call so she would not upset Nikki any more then she already was.

Brie mean-while was sitting in her hotel room with Maria, "I think I might have gone a little to far" Brie said shaking her head.

"Ya think?" Maria laughed shaking her head and looked at Brie as she answered her phone.

"Nat...how...hows....hows my si...hows Nikki?" She asked worriedly looking at Maria for support.

"Not good, She can't even remember her own name!" Natalie said a bit harshly and angrily.

"Oh my god!" Brie's heart sank as tear filled her eyes. "What have I done!" she cried harder as the phone fell from her hands.

Nat rolled her eyes and hung up and walked back in to the room and sat by Nikki. "Nikki..My name is Natalya...do you remember anything?" she asked curiously.

Nikki shook her head sadly, "No...I'm scared I want to go home..Please" She said softly rubbing her head.

Nat shook her head, "Hon you can't until the doctor says so I'm sorry" Nat said giving her a gentle smile.

Nikki started to cry and Victoria handed her her phone. "Here talk to your mom" She said softly as Nikki took the phone.

Nikki talked to her mom for about 20 minutes before she hung up to sleep her head hurt a lot. Brie had Maria drive her to the hospital so she could see Nikki and say she was sorry to her. Brie walked in and saw how bruised Nikki was her and her heart sank as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat next to Nikki's bed as Maria and Natalya and Victoria left the room so Brie could be alone with her sister. Nikki felt Brie holding her hand and woke up looking at Brie.

"Why do you look like me?" Nikki asked getting scared.

"I'm your twin sister...Brie don't your remember me?" Brie ask in tears which turned to more when Nikki shook her head. "Nikki please you have to remember!"

"I'm sorry." Nikki said softly she was really scared she wanted her mom and dad.

"Steph...I'm your twin sister Brie....Please you HAVE to remember" Brie said crying, she hoped calling Nikki by her real name would remind her.

"Brianna?" Nikki asked in a tone that showed she was confused.

"Yea..." Brie said softly seeing a smile on Nikki's face she went for a hug.

"Briezy I'm scared" She said hugging back.

"Sis...I need to tell you something" Brie said softly and then explained everything to Nikki who broke down in tears remembering the fight. "Please don't hate me Stephanie...Please!" Brie only called Nikki by her first name when she was really upset.

"Brianna... Your my sister, I can't hate my sister....but...." Nikki sighed and shook her head. "Brie I love you but I no longer trust you." She said softly feeling bad that she had to say that, but it was the truth.

Brie lowered her head to the floor, well what else can she do? Hearing those words hurt more then taking a punch or a dropkick or even a clothesline from in the ring. Nikki went to get up but winced holding her side and laid back down she hated that she had said that to Brie, but Brie had gone to far...Nikki wasn't going to lie to Brie...but she was actually scared of her at this point. Nikki wanted to cry she really did but her body was not letting her, she was so emotional, she was losing her sister and best friend and it hurt, hell Nikki would admit that it hurt worse then when her and Brie had to put the dog to sleep. She looked back up at Brie and saw tear's falling from her sister's eyes and that just broke Nikki's heart even more. Nikki sighed trying to sit up again but winced again as she winced Brie looked over her eyes filled with fear for her twin. Nikki closed her eyes and laid back down and started to cry and Brie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of the room and dropped to her knees in the hall and just cried harder then she has in a long time. Nikki got her phone out and text-edNatalya asking her to come back to the hospital to check on Brie in the hall and She said she would. Natalya got to the hospital and bent down to Brie who was now shaking and gave her a hug. Brie looked to see who was hugging her and then cried in to Natalya's chest shaking still. Natalya tried to comfort Brie but she was to broken and beyond being able to calm down.

"Brie...She'll trust you again in time." Natalie said trying to calm Brie.

"And if she doesn't!?" Brie asked through tears.

"She will, shes your sister. Lindsay and I fight all the time." Nattie smiled when Brie's eyes light up a bit.

"Yeah but you didn't almost kill her." Brie said making a point.

"that is true." Natalya said with a small laugh causing her to get a hit in the arm from Brie.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Brie cried more and Natalya said sorry and hugged her again.

Six months had now passed, Nikki and Brie had not really talked to each other much since there big fight. Brie had been taking it pretty hard she was losing a lot of weight and her eyes had no sparkle to them and her hair had lost its shine. She wouldn't even talk to the other divas. Nikki was worried she would admit that but she just could not find the heart to forgive her sister, she was still scared that it would happen again. Nikki was in a match that night against Michelle and Layla her partner was Mickie but Mickie was knocked out by Layla while she was in the ring with Michelle. Nikki was alone two on one they hit Nikki in the side with a chair causing her to fall to the mat. Brie was watching back stage and she was enraged. Brie took off down the ramp and slid in the ring giving both Layla and Michelle a hard clothesline and both rolled out of the ring and ran to the back as Maria ran down the ramp to check on Mickie. Brie bent down to Nikki and gently put her hand on her sister's stomach.

"Nik? You okay?" She asked worriedly rubbing her sister's head with her other hand.

"You saved me" Nikki said through the pain and slowly sat up hugging Brie breaking down in to tears.

"Your my sister, I would die for you." Brie said crying back holding Nikki close.

Maria helped Mickie up and both looked over. "AWWW looks like Double Trouble is back." Maria said as they both laughed.

"good thing to!" Mickie laughed she had missed the twins being happy.

"Ow! Brie my side hurts." Nikki winced holding on to her sister in tears.

"I know." She said softly helping Nikki up carefully and helped her to the back where she got her ice. "Here put this on your side." She said softly.

Nikki took it and put it to her side and winced. "oww" Tears fell from her eyes and Brie got worried. "OW Brie make it stop!" Nikki begged in pain.

"I.. I don't know how" Brie said worriedly helping Nikki to the car. "Come on I'll take you home." She said softly bringing Nikki to her house.

Nikki laid on her sister's bed and looked at Brie. "Will you lay by me sis?" She asked softly and Brie nodded and laid by her.

"Nikki, I'm sorry you got hurt.." She said about to cry and Nikki cuddled close to her with a smile.

"I trust you again Briezy." Nikki said with a smile and kisses Brie's cheek, "It's good to have my sister back." Nikki smiled more.

"I Love you Nikki." Brie said cuddling her sister as she cuddled back with a smile.

A week past and Brie had a match with Amy Dumas in a once in a life time past vs present diva's 3 hour RAW special. 'Love Fury Passion Energy' blared through the arena, as Lita came through the black curtains of the arena. Hearing roaring loud boo`s circle all around her..she rolled her eyes as she stepped on stage her ref locks flowed down her back wearing tight blue jeans and black fitting shirt with the luchagor print on it..which symbled for her band..Lita grinned slightly and started walking down the ramp at her own pace..the Queen of Extreme placed her hands on her waist and shrugged her shoulders as fans literally spat out names of disliking to her..typical..just because she`s a heel..walking around to the steps of the ring after completing her ramp entrance..Lita walked up each step and took two steps across the apron, leaning her body through the second and top ropes of the ring..she brought her body in and stepped inside the squared circle..she walked over to the right of the ring..center of the ropes..stepping on the second one for leverage she leaned her torso over the top rope talking smack to the crowd before her eyes. Getting down from the ropes she went over to the corner right of the ring..near the commentators area and awaited her opponent Brie Bella. Brie took a deep breath and looked at Nikki with scared eyes, Nikki had been banned from ring side due to her 2 broken ribs they would not risk her getting harmed further. Nikki gave her a gentle hug and kissed her forehead as 'You can look but you cant touch' Played. Brie's heart dropped to her stomach in fear as she headed to the entrance and took a deep breath going through the curtains on to the stage. Looking down the ramp in to the ring at Amy she looked terrified, and every one could tell, Brie slowly walked down the ramp not even tagging her fan's hands as she got on the apron going through the ropes not even doing her normal ring entrance. She stood on the far side of the ring away from Lita with terror in her eyes.

King shook his head as he spoke with cole. "Brie or is it Nikki either way she looks terrified to be in the ring with the 4 time women's champion Lita!

Lillian looked at Brie then Amy and spoke softly, "This is a match scheduled for one fall it is a past vs present match first from Atlanta Georgia! She is the diva representing the past and she is a 4 time women champion "Litaaaaaa" and her opponent representing the present diva from Scottsdale Arizona Brie Bella!"

"Well King, Lita is and was on of the top WWE Divas of the past. What do you expect?" Cole laughed.

The ref looked at both girls, "KEEP IT CLEAN" he warned and called for the bell.

Brie held her hand out to Lita she had always been such a huge fan of her and to her as scared as she was it was an honor to be in the ring with her. Brie was a bit afraid to shake her hand not sure if she would be tricked or not she knew it was a bad idea but she wanted to show her respect for Amy. Lita stepped forward and placed her hand out as well, going to show some good 'sportsmanship' if you will. Lita slyly put her hand back and grinned, shaking her head..and kicked Brie in the midsection to get this match going. Brie winced and stumbled backwards and placed her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes tight as she slowly looked up and narrowed her eyes she was going to attempt a clothes line but instead went for a drop kicked Lita's right knee. Nikki clapped backstage watching the monitor and cheered. Nikki was worried about the kick Brie received she could tell Brie's stomach was in pain by the look in her sister's eyes. Nikki shook her head she wished she could be ring side to cheer Brie on so Brie could hear her. Nikki knew that Brie would know she was rooting for her that was just there sister vibe. Lita`s kick to the midsection was a quick attack which was a success that indeed caught the twin off guard..Lita grinned but before she could attempt her next move..Brie hit the Queen of Extreme with a dropkick to the right knee knee..Lita dropped down to her left knee..which was the good gritted her teeth and held her right knee looking at Brie, standing at a vertical base..and if brie was standing at a Vertical base..Lita would nod and show of an intimidating smirk like a 'you`ve done it now look'. Brie gulped and slowly backed up her eyes wide and fear was clearly shown on her face. Lita walked towards Brie and as she did, Lita would grab her by Right the arm, if that was successful thus far..Lita would wrench the arm around, Brie winced and struggled trying to get her arm free tears filled her eyes as her arm was being pulled she tried to flip out of it but she couldn't she was to far from the ropes. Lita would wrench the arm back around, and then attempt to grab at her wrist..if the was indeed a success then Lita would wrench the wrist around in a wrist lock. Brie closed her eyes tight as tears started to form she trued to get free but couldn't and Nikki was getting worried. Brie tried to pull out but that was a mistake she screamed out in pain from pulling the wrong was and grabbed at Lita's hands trying to get them off her wrist. Lita was on a bit of a mean streak. well she was about to be, after the wrist lock Lita would extend Brie`s arm out and attempt a Russian leg sweep. Brie hit the mat and groaned and just laid there and held her wrist then her head and rolled to her side on to the apron to catch her breath as the ref told Lita to stay back Nikki snuck to the ring and pulled Brie out gently and told her to go under the ring as Nikki took her place with out the reef knowing hoping Lita didn't see. Nikki slowly stood after rolling back toward the ring she knew this was a bad idea due to her ribs being bruised and battered and two being broken but she didn't want Brie hurt. Nikki slowly stood up and looked at Lita with a sly smile hoping she would think it was still Brie. As her move was successful...the referee shouted at Lita. 'GIVE HER SOME SPACE LITA!' the Queen of Extreme would roll her eyes an argue with the referee as the two switched places..even though she had no idea what so ever. Lita turned around after she exchanged words with the referee. Looking at 'Brie' with a raised eyebrow. Nikki ran at lita for a clothesline hoping to hit it and if she did hit she would smile cutely and grab Lita's hair pulling her up to set up for a sit-out face buster. As 'Brie' came at Lita for the clothesline indeed connected..causing the diva to be well, a little off guard. She groaned and rolled to her left side as 'Brie' pulled Lita up by the hair. Lita pushed 'Brie' away causing her to stumble back, if a success Lita would stand straight and charge at 'Brie' with a spear. Nikki hit the mad hard wincing from the impact to her ribs from Lita's elbow and she groaned shaking it off attempting to stand but couldn't and just laid there holding where the elbow connected. After connecting the spear. Lita was enraged..she wasn't going to sit there and JOB to a new comer...Lita would straddle over 'Brie' and start to attempt wild punches to her face over and over.

King began to speak again. "Wow Lita is really giving it to Brie."

Cole nods in agreement "That she is King..but you have got to give it to Brie..facing the former 4 Time WWE Women's Champion."

Nikki's tried covering up but still got some hits to her face. Nikki thought about clawing at Amy's eyes to get away, but changed her mind and went to head butt Lita but she knew she would miss from the position she was in so she took a deep breath and clawed the side of Lita's face making sure to not get her eyes. Brie had taken the trap door from under the ring and went back to her locker room and watched the monitor worried about Nikki who was clearly in pain but still fighting hard. Nikki slowly got to her feet as did Lita who narrowed her eyes and grabbed 'Brie' by the neck hitting a twist of fate, then dragged her toward the corner climbed up and did a swanton bomb on to 'Brianna' Bella's stomach hooking her leg. After the bell was rung Amy ignored the ref and grabbed 'Brie' up by the hair. She smirked evilly and set the Bella on the top turn buckle then climbed up as well grabbing her waist hitting a suplex of the turn buckle to the mat. Lita laughed and rolled out of the ring backing up the ramp to her music but was interrupted by 'AH-HAHAHAHA......YEAH BABY' Lita slowly turned to face the Queen of the Dungeon. Natalya brushed by Amy and walked down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope and walked over to Nikki and bent down. She put her left hand to Nikki's side and her right hand on Nikki's head. Nikki's eyes fluttered and slowly opened as she groaned and winced sitting up with the help of the third generation diva. Lita turned seeing Brie and her eyes widened then she looked to the ring then back at Brie scratched her head as her eyes were widen in confusion..with a 'What the fuck, there's two of them look'. Brie smirked then looked past Lita seeing Natalya helping Nikki out of the ring. Brie looked back at Lita and grinned and evil smile and shook her head.

"Boy your not as smart as you look, Nikki switched places with me." She laughed and watching Natalya walk past helping Nikki to the back.

Lita groaned and walked up behind Brie as she brushed by and grabbed her by the hair tightly..slamming her back onto the floor. Brie hit the ramp hard with a loud thud and Natalya's eyes widened hearing it and she slowly turned seeing Brie on the ramp on her side clearly in pain, Nikki ran to her sister ignoring her own pain. She bent down to her sister in tears as Brie looked up at her with a quick smile, Nikki helped her up and both went to the back as Natalya glared at Lita. Natalya laughed her signature laugh and hit Lita with a discuss clothe-line right off the edge of the ramp causing Lita to fall off the edge and hit her back on the floor. Natalya smirked and helped the twins to the back as the EMT's check on a very pissed off and sore Lita. Lita pulled away from the EMT'sholding her back and walked to the diva's locker room where the camera's where no longer around. She looked over at the twins and Natalya and gave each a hug as they hugged back. The fallowing week Nikki was training even though she should not have been, She was suppose to be resting for the next 3 months. Nikki winced as she lifted some weights and then stopped the pain was to much, she was about to leave when she was grabbed from behind and blind folded and her mouth covered with tape. Next thing Nikki knew she was being bounced around in the trunk of a small car she was terrified because she couldn't see what was going on. The car came to a hard stop and Nikki hit the seat as it broke in she tried to gasp but couldn't. When she was un-blind folded she looked around as her eyes focused to the dark lighting seeing she was in a small room with no Windows and she was hand cuffed to a stationary desk. Tears filled her eyes she had no idea where she was and she was terrified.

Nikki closed her eyes tight and started to cry. 'God Brie I wish you were here I'm so scared!' she hoped brie would sense it after all Brie and Nikki were VERY close for twins.

Brie was sitting at home, watching TV when she got this eh...weird chill? if you will..it was like she sensed something was wrong..no the diva didn't have any powers that would just be plain weird..but it was a feeling she had always gotten when her sister was in trouble. Suddenly the room Nikki was in got very bright it hurt her eyes the walls where white as snow now and the lights just as bright, her eyes squinted and then widened when she saw a tall dark shadowy figure coming toward her with a ski mask on. She just cried what else could she do there was tape over her mouth. She cried harder as the shadow figure came closer. Nikki could tell it was a man, the man un-hand cuffed her and threw her down against the bed. 'I hope Brie knows I love her' Were the first thoughts that ran through the terrified Italian/Mexican Bella's mind. Brie continued watching tv flipping through the channels but something wasn`t right..not right at all. She can tell something is wrong with her sister..so she grabbed her phone which was seated beside her and flipped it open, hitting her sisters contact. She placed the phone to her ear as it rang, wondering if she`ll pick up. As the phone rang Nikki knew it was Brianna by the song that was playing... 'Closer than my closest friend, someone who will be there till the end, My sister, sister.' Was all the played before the phone was smashed by the bare hands of the tall build man. Nikki's eyes widened more this person just broke her phone with his bare hands! Nikki may have been the braver of the two twins but right now the only thing she was thinking was 'PLEASE LET BRIE BE SAFE!' Brie bit at her finger nail as the phone would ring and ring and ring..until the fourth ring..before it was even a full one..the call went to voice-mail..odd, that wasn't like her sister. Well maybe she was doing something so Brie decided to leave a message.

"Steph, its your sister..im calling to check up on you..call me asap! Besos" she then hung up the cell and continued to think.

The man laughed at Nikki who was clearly upset. 'Your sister is dead' He laughed and slammed the door leaving. Nikki's heart dropped to her stomach 'No she just called she can't be dead she just cant!' Tears streamed out of her eyes and she closed her eyes tight as they started to burn from the tears. 'Brie please let me know your okay some how please' Nikki was concentrating harder then ever she needed to known Brianna was safe. About 2 weeks later Batista walked over to Nikki pulling her up be her shirt getting in her face.

"YOUR SISTER IS DEAD GET OVER!" he shouted in her face causing her to jump.

"Your lying my sister just called an hour ago you IDIOT!" she hissed angrily causing Batista to slap her hard across the right side of her face.

Brie had went to Natalya's to get her mind of thing she had been there about an hour when suddenly her cheek started hurting. "OW!" she rubbed the right side of her cheek a bit confused.

Natalya raised her eyebrow.."Are you okay?, Brie?" she asked curious

"I feel like I just got bitch slapped." She rubbed her cheek a bit more "Damn that hurt" She laughed a bit, "Felt like a man hitting me!" she shook her head.

Natalya kept her eyebrow raised."Umm...wow, well then" she cleared her throat in a confused tone

"Maybe your house as GHOSTS" Brie snickered then grabbed her arm "OW!" Brie said at the same time as Nikki who had just gotten punched in the arm.

Natalya had a confused look on her face."Okay..your scaring me Brie, stop."

Brie shot her a death stare. "IT'S NOT ME!" she rubbed her stomach. "OWW Nat make it stop!" Brie cried.

Nikki meanwhile had just got kicked by Batista and she looked up at him. "STOP IT!"

"only if you have sex with me!" he growled angrily.

She laughed. "ID RATHER HAVE SEX WITH SANTINO!" she hissed and he back handed her across the face again.

"OW!" Brie cried holding her face once again. "Nat please!" Brie cried getting terrified her eyes showed fear as well.

Natalya`s eyes widen in shock, frightened yes..at this point she thought Brie was a nut.."What is going on? Is this something set up? Are you and Maria playing a trick on me? Wheres the hidden cameras"She asked looking around paranoid.

"Maria isnt that smart and you know that!" brie cried holding her stomach again "owww Natalie please!" she begged only calling her this when she was scared.

Natalya nodded."Alright alright alright..this is freaking me out! but alright." Nat exclaimed but she didn't know what to do.

"It has to be Nikki in this pain, cause no one is hurting me, OW!" Tears filled her eyes as she tried to call Nikki again.

Nikki at this point was alone Batista left and Nikki managed to fix and turn her phone on as it rang she answered. "Hello?" Her voice was filled with a clear sign of pain.

"Nikki?! Im getting these strange pains and they could only mean one thing..Whats going on? Are you okay?!" Brianna asked in a worried tone.

"Brie please, I'm scared...he keeps hurting me." Nikki was crying and started to cough from how hard she was crying. "He kidnapped me!" She cried harder, "Brianna I'm scared"

Brianna once again in a worried tone."Why...Wait...WHO?!". Brie asked confused looking at Natalya as if she was ready to shed her tears.

"I dontknow he has a ski mask on it sounds like Dave though, Brie please I wanna go home I dont feel well, I'm scared and sore." She shivered and started to cry. "Brianna please, plea...." Her phone gets hugn up ending the call.

"STEPHANIE!!!!!" Brie once again looked at Natalya unable to hold the tears back as they fell from her eyes. "Some guy, she thinks it's Dave is hurting her! Natalie we have to find her we have to save my sister!" Brie said crying pretty hard.

Nataya`s eyes filled with worry for Stephanie.."Firsts thing is first...we have to get the police involved" Natalya suggested...Natalya then asked."DAVE? As in our Batista Dave??"

Brie nodded and started to shake her head "what if he kills her!" she cried handing her phone to natalya she was crying to hard to call the police her self she was way to upset.

Natalya grabbed her phone and dialed the policed..walking off into the next room so she can speak. Brie cried and called Glen and Mark for help. Both showed up at Natalya's house and rang the doorbell.

Brie got the door and clung to Glen crying, he may have been an ass in the ring but in person he was a sweet guy. "What if he kills my sister!"

"He wont, Mark and I will go get her okay...we know where he lives." He said with a warming smile and then left with mark.

An Hour later they return with Nikki and left as she rang the door bell and this time Natalya answered, Nikki instantly clung to Natalya and cried. Natalya stumbled backwards from the hug she was shocked, and amazed and relieved all in one. Nikki cried harder and started to shake in the arms of the Dangerous Dungeon Diva.

"Am....am...am I sa...safe n..n..n..now?" She asked trembling looking up with fear filled eyes.

"STEPH!?" Brie asked running to the door knocking Natalya down on to her bum seeing her sister. "STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!!!!" She hugged her crying and Nikki hugged back shaking.

"Br...Br....Bri...Brianna, I was so s....s....s....sc....scar....scared!" Tears streamed down the older Bella's cheeks.

Brie nodded softly helping Nikki to Natalya's guest room and cuddled her as Nikki cried her self to sleep in Brie's arms. Brie held Nikki close as Natalya watched from the doorway. Brie looked up at Natalya who walked over and sat next to Brie and looked down at Nikki whosarms where wrapped around Brie tight her head on Brie's stomach. Natalie smiled and looked at Brie who gave a half smile then sighed closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so worried about her. HOW THE HELL COULD HE DO THAT TO HER!? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO HIM!?" Brie asked a bit angrily and rubbed Nikki's head playing with her sister's hair.

Natalya jumped when Brie's voice got angry her eyes widened a bit. "I don't know Brie, but she is safe now that's what matters."

"HE ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER NATALIE!" Brie said angrily as Nikki stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Brie...." Natalya said backing away a bit. "Chill out!" she said softly reaching the edge of the bed, looking down at Nikki. "She's here and safe so let it go." She said once more kissing Nikki's forehead.

Nikki half smiled in her sleep from the light kiss on her forehead and Brie shook her head. "I SWARE I'LL KILL HIM!" she growled causing Nikki to cling tighter.

"Brianna Monique STOP IT! Mark and Glen will deal with it and I'll have Tyson and David help." Natalya said getting worried about Brie's anger that she would do something stupid.

"I just don't see how he could have done that to her." Brie said starting to calm down but now crying again.

"I don't know Brianna, But she is safe now." Natalya said softly rubbing Brie's back.

Nikki started crying and talking in her sleep. "NO PLEASE NO!!! BRIE HELP!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME NO NATALYA HELP!" Nikki cried harder starting to dig her nails in to Brie's arm almost drawing blood.

Brie yelped and rubbed her arm smacking Nikki "THAT HURT DAMN IT!" she rubbed the gashes in her arm.

"BRIANNA!" Natalya scolded giving a now shaking Nicole a hug. "It's okay Nicole, it's okay" Natalya said softly rubbing her back.

Brie realised she over reacted and hugged her twin. "Steph I'm sorry" She said softly as Nikki cuddled her.

"I really dont feel good." Nikki said softly closing her eyes rubbing her stomach then quickly ran to the bathroom getting sick.

Natalya ran after her and held Nikki's hair for her, "Do you think it's something you ate?" Natalya asked worriedly rubbing her backwith her free hand.

Nikki shook her head and sighed cleaning up then laid her head back on the tub as Natalya sat by her. "I think I'm pregnant Natalya."

Natalya's eyes widened and jaw dropped, "Did he..." Natalie did not want to say it in case it was true.

Nikki looked down and nodded, "I do NOT want to be pregnant Natalya, not this way." She said in tears leaning against Natalya sadly.

"Nic...I'm so sorry!" Natalya was worried that Nikki may get fired so she took it apon her self to talk to Vince.

"It's fine...I dont mind having kids...I just wish it was when I was married and in love." She said softly and sadly but shrugged it off with a soft smile.

"I'm gonna go call Vince, okay?" Natalya asked curiously but Nikki shook her head pulling her back.

"Please don't I do NOT want to get fired!" Nikki said through a terrified voice with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!" Natalya said starting to get mad then sighed, "I'm sorry Nikki, I just am really against that."

"I would NEVER do that Nattie you know that! Vince will understand if I tell him." Nikki cried walking back to Brie with Natalya fallowing.


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**_Chapter_4_Family_ (A/N I know the Bella's statted on twitter they dont speak spanish that they are still learning...but this is fan ficiton haha!)**

* * *

A month had now passed and Nikki was not listening to anything Natalie tried to tell her, she was trying to get Nikki to take it easy due to the fact she was pregnant. Nikki laid down in her hotel room wichshe shared with Brianna and Natalie. Nat sat next to her she was a bit angry with Nikki for coming on tour, but she knew Nikki would never leave Brie alone. Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes going to her laptop sitting on her bed with her laptop rested on her knees as she checked her IMs. Nikki rolled her eyes and laid on her side with her hand over her stomach, she was still feeling sick andBrie was out with Maryse so Nikki didn't really want to text her. Nikki sighed softly and sat up looking over at Natalya then walked to Maria's room to see if she wanted to go get some food. Nikki was pretty upset at this point because she was always hungry now and sick randomly through out the day. Maria agreed and brought her to a near by restaurant and they order there food. Meanwhile back in the hotel room Natalya looked at her buddy list and her eyes got wide when she saw who was on

* * *

_DungeonLair is Available_

_WidowsPeakFreak is Available_

**DungeonLair: AHHH LISA!**

**WidowsPeakFreak: O_O NATALIE!**

**DungeonLair: Oh My God I miss you so much and the CLONES are annoying me! They NEVER listen! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL STEPHANIE! I HAVE MY WAYS! YOU KNOW I DO! :o!**

**WidowsPeakFreak is typing**

**DungeonLair: SHE NEVER LISTENS! SHE JUST IGNORED ME AGAIN!!!!!!! :o**

**WidowsPeakFreak: Um Natalie do I need to call you father to take you home for some R&R? :D**

**DungeonLair: THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY LISA! :o**

**WidowsPeakFreak: woah woah woah retract the claws Nattie! ._.**

**DungeonLair: Sorry Lisa, I just get so frustrated with those two!**

**WidowsPeakFreak: Then room with some one who doesn't get you so worked up.**

_DungeonLair has signed off_

* * *

Lisa raised and eyebrow and put an away message up rolling her eyes. Natalya sighed and closed her laptop, she didn't want to take her anger out on Victoria. Meanwhile at the restaurant Nikki was staring to feel sick again. Maria could tell and she helped Nikki to the car after paying for the food bringing the rest home putting them in her hotel room. Nikki ran to Maria's bathroom getting sick as Maria fallowed and held her hair for her. Nikki sighed and cleaned up then started to cry in to her hands still sitting on the floor. Maria's eyes grew worried as she sat down next to Nikki giving her a gentle hug then rubbed her back softly. Nikki looked at Maria as tears fell from her eyes, she shook her head and pulled away from Maria and cried harder. Maria sighed and pulled Nikki back in to a hug but she pulled away again, this was not like Nikki and Maria was starting to get scared. Maria allowed Nikki to pull away the second time and Maria took her phone out to text Natalya.'Nat.. Nikki is worrying me, she wont stop crying.' Maria sent the text and looked back over at Nikki who was crying in to her hands. 'Not my problem' Natalya text-ed back and then turned her phone off and Maria rolled her eyes not even bothering to text back she decided to text Brie instead. Brie looked down at her phone reading that Nikki had been crying for the last hour and she looked at Maryse and explained and Maryse brought her back to the hotel. Brie ran to Maria's room and ran to Nikki and hugged softly and Nikki pulled away from her as well. Brie knew this was not good because Nikki never pulled away from hugs, especially not Brie's hugs. Brie rushed Nikki to the hospital and they ran some tests, the doctors said shes fine that the pains are because she was having twins and the babies were fighting over room inside her. Nikki's eyes widened as did Brie's both were shocked Brie however was excited Nikki on the other hand terrified! Brie smiled and looked at Nikki who was clearly still very upset, and Brie gave her a hug.

"Brie I don't want to have twins, I'm scared" Nikki said in tears, she LOVED being a twin...but having twins?

"I bet mommy felt the same way but look how much she loves us! and how happy WE are!" Brie said trying to cheer her sister up.

"I know but Brie I'm scared, what if I'm not strong enough!" she asked in tears and Brie gently slapped her arm.

"YOUR THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW!" Brie reassured her as Nikki playful stuck her tongue out then rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but if I'm not you will help right?" She asked curiously as Brie nodded hugging her.

"Wanna go home?" Brie asked curiously "Like home home to mom and dad?" She asked trying to re-word what her question was.

"Yes I do so much! Please!" Nikki begged and Brie nodded and helped her to the car to bring her to the hotel to pack.

"Want me to pack for you while you rest?" Brie asked looking over at Nikki who winced picking up her bags.

"Yes please, I'm sorry" She said softly feeling stupid but Brie shook her head hugging her.

"Don't be sorry your going to need help, the doctor said you would be in pain more because your having twins, so don't worry I'm Here to help." Brie smiled helping Nikki on to the bed.

"Okay...Thank you" Nikki smiled laying on Maria's bed while Brie used her bed and Nikki's bed to pack.

Maria ran in and stopped when she saw clothes every where. "WOAH! YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING!?" She asked in shock and Brie rolled her eyes laughing.

"I'm only taking Nikki home to Scottsdale, I'll be back by tomorrow night." She laughed and zipped her bag closed then zipped Nikki's closed.

"Okay, Nikki I'll miss you." Maria said softly giving her a hug as she hugged back and smiled.

"I'll miss you to chica, but I'll have my laptop and cell." She said still hugging then looked at Brie.

"Ready Steph?" She asked curiously putting bothbags over her should one on each side.

"I can carry my..." Nikki started but got interrupted.

"Your pregnant no picking up heavy things" Brie warned and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You are such a worrier!" She joked and then nodded. "But alright mother" She joked elbowing her playfully.

"Sorry I don't want my nieces or nephews or both to be hurt." She said putting the bags in the car and got in the drivers seat.

"I know Briezy I was kidding." Nikki said softly and got in the passenger seat.

"I know sis." She smiled and drove to the airport and checked there bags. "PLEASE DON'T LOSE THEM!" She said a bit annoyed.

Once on the plane Nikki sighed and laid her head on Brie's shoulder. "My stomach really hurts." She said through tears closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Stephy." She said softly putting her hand on her sister's stomach and laid her head against her sister's.

"Nikki wake up...Nikki!" Brie said softly shaking her sister gently after the plane had landed it had been 3 long hours for Brie.

"Were home?" She asked curiously and Brie nodded and helped Nikki to the baggage claim.

"There they are." Brie said with a smile grabbing both bags and looking at Nikki who was a bit pale. "Nikki we need to get you to a doctor first."

"NO please! no I'm fine! I'm just tired PLEASE!" she begged in tears.

"Okay okay calm down." She gave her a hug then brought the bags to the side walk and waited for there cab.

The cab driver pulled up and got out taking the bags putting them in the back. "Where to?" He asked and Brie told him.

"Nikki you feeling okay?" Brie asked worriedly and Nikki nodded as the cab driver pulled in to the driveway.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled paying him as Brie got there bags and carried them inside.

"Estamos en casa!" They both said as the Mom and Dad walked over hugging both tight. (We're Home)

"Hola Mamá" Brie said with a smile hugging her tight.(hi momma)

"Hola Papá" Nikki said at the same time Brie said hi momma hugging her dad then the twin switched.(hi daddy)

"Hola Niña" Both there parents said with a smile.(hi baby girl)

"Te extra amos mucho!" Brie said clinging to her mom while Nikki walked to her and Brie's old room and laid down.(we missed you so much!)

"Is she okay?" There mother asked worriedly and Brie shook her head saying Nikki didn't feel well and she went to check on Nikki. "Hey baby girl you okay? Brie said you didn't feel well whats wrong baby?" Her mother asked sitting down next to her.

"I...I....I'm pregnant" She said softly and turned to face her mom.

"BABY THAT'S GREAT!" She said excitedly hugging her daughter who hugged back.

"Yeah I guess" Nikki said softly causing her mom's excitement to fade.

"Nikki...where you?" She asked knowing Nikki would know what she ment.

"Yes Ma'am I was." She said closing her eyes to hold back tears.

"Oh my gosh who did it!?" Her mother asked angry that some one would do that to her daughter.

"He is in jail it doesn't matter." She said with a small smile then winced holding her stomach.

"Sweetie a I'm so sorry" She hugged Nikki once again, "But why are you in so much pain?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's twins, and the doctor said the are fighting to get positioned right so for the first two months I'll be in pain." She said sadly as her mom kept hugging.

"You can thank me for that twins run on my side of the family" She said apologetically giving her daughter a hug.

"It's okay Momma I forgive you." She laughed hugging back it was the first time she had a sincere laugh since her and Brie started growing apart.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Her mom asked still hugging her daughter.

"yes yes yes!" She laughed again, "I am starving!!" she said running toward the kitchen "COME ON MOMMA!" she giggle.

She ran in to and skidded to a stopped seeing her dad and Brie talking and there dad looked a bit angry. Brie looked over at Nikki and Nikki looked at her dad then Brie. She knew Brie told her dad everything, from the fighting to her being pregnant and Nikki knew she was in trouble. She took a deep breath and walked over to her dad and looked down and bit her bottom lip as there mother walked over. Brie looked at Nikki apologetically and then ran to her room thinking Nikki would yell at her. Nikki ran after her and gave her a hug and told her she wasn't mad and to come back to the kitchen. Brie and Nikki both went back to the kitchen and Nikki looked at her father with a innocent smile.

"Daddy...I know your mad, but I did..." She started but he put his hand up and she looked down in tears.

"I already know, Brianna told me." He lifted her chin, "I'm mad at him not you Niña." He said hugging Nikki who clung and cried.

"I love you daddy!" she said crying as he rubbed her back as Brie and there mom started to make dinner.

"I love you princess." He said with a smile as she smiled back and went to help her mom and Brie.

"Nikki go sit down." Brie said pushing her gently out of the kitchen.

"I'm only a month pregnant you can't expect me to do nothing!" She said a bit annoyed but rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Yeah but you need take it easy." Brie said as her mom agreed.

"You guys are so mean" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against the couch.

"Nikki stop it" Brie said getting angry.

"FINE!" Nikki wiped a tear and went to her room and slammed the door and clung to her pillow.

"Why is she being like this?" Brie asked looking at her mom.

"Hon shes pregnant, with twins...shes gonna be cranky while the twins get situated inside her, and when it gets to the kicking stage that crankiness will be back. You need to be there for her and bare with her okay?" Her mom said calmly hugging Brie who started to feel bad.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Brie said softly and walked over to her room. "Steph?" Brie said softly walking over to Nikki whos back was facing the door. "Nikki?" She asked again then gentely turned her to her back seeing she was asleep.

Nikki turned to her side facing Brie and opened her eyes looking up art Brie with a small smile. "Hola hermana! Es la cena lista?" Nikki asked tiredly sitting up rubbing her eyes. (Hey sis, Is dinner ready?)

"Sí , Es quieres que te traiga un plato?" Brie asked curiously (Yes, it is would you like me to bring you a plate?)

"Sí , por favor" She said laying back down rubbing her stomach. (Yes, Please)

"Steph?" Brie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just sore." She said closing her eyes tiredly. "I'm tired can I eat later?" She asked seeing her mom in the door way.

"Yeah sweetie you rest" Her mom said smiling causing Brie to spin around to face her.

"But Momma she hasn't eaten in like 12 hours!" Brie said worriedly.

There mom nodded and handed Nikki food and she ate it quickly and then laid back down closing her eyes. She had been hungry and tired all day and now that her stomach was full she could sleep peacefully. Brie laid down next to her and cuddled as Nikki smiled in her sleep cuddling back. Seven months had now past and Nikki was still at home Brie was home for Christmas and ran inside and straight to Nikki she had not seen her sister in those 7 months so she was so excited. Brie ran straight to her room seeing Nikki reading on the bed and she squealed loudly.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO BIG!" Brie clapped excitedly running to Nikki hugging her gentely and then rubbed her stomach. "AUNTY BRIE IS HERE!" She giggled as Nikki raised and eye brow.

"HI BRIE, I'M GREAT THANKS FOR ASKING!" She said sarcastically and laughed and returned the hug then winced.

"Sorry sis how are you, and you okay?" She asked sitting down on the bed by Nikki.

"Yeah, I'm fine just missing the girls, and yeah just a kick." She said with a soft smile.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW so are they girls or boys!?" Brie asked now jumping excitedly.

"Chill chica! I don't know I want it to be a surprise." Nikki said getting dizzy watching Brie bounce.

"sorry I CANT WAIT TO MEET THEM!" she squealed causing her to get hit in the arm. "sorry hyper" she grinned.

"I can tell" She said with a small laugh closing her eyes tiredly it was pretty late after all.

"Tired?" Brie asked curiously and Nikki nodded. "Doctors again?" She asked and Nikki nodded again. "Can we cuddle?" She asked her third question this time she got a smile and a hug and a nod.

"I love you sis" Nikki grinned like she was up to something causing Brie to raise an eye brow.

"What did you do?" Brie asked looking in to her sister's eyes and smiled seeing how happy they looked.

"Nothing, I just missed you...I miss the others to." She said softly looking down.

"Aww sis, you wanna go visit them next week. The show is in town." She smiled hugging her sister close.

"Really!? I WOULD LOVE TO!" She smiled big and cuddled closer, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Alright well next week come to RAW with me all 3 brands will be there because Superstars is taping." Brie laughed and laied by her sister.

A week past and Brie helped Nikki to the arena and to the diva's locker room. Nikki sat down and looked around she missed being at the arena with her friends and her sister. Alicia walked in after her match against Gail and saw Nikki and walked over.

"Wow your big" She joked causing her to get hit in the arm.

"THAT IS MEAN!" Nikki joked and hugged her as she hugged back.

"You know the bigger you are the healthier the baby is. It was a complement" Alicia laughed and then went to change.

"Nikki!?" Said the voice of a certain red headed diva.

Nikki turned to see her best friend and her eyes lit up. "MARIA!!!!!!!"

Maria ran to her and hugged her "OH MY GOD I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU AND THE BABIES?" she asked excitedly as Nikki laughed.

"I'm fine and they are healthy" She giggled, "Want to feel them kick?" She asked curiously.

"Yes!" She said excitedly as Nikki took her hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh my gosh! that is so amazing! does it hurt?" She asked curiously.

"Sometimes depends how hard they kick, who's kicking and where they kick." She laughed as Maria sat next to her.

"Aww does it feel weird?" She was curious about this because she was thinking of starting a family soon.

"A Little but I like it" She laughed and heard the door open and looked over seeing The 'Witch of the ring' Katie Lea. "Hey Kat" Nikki said with a smile waving.

"Sup Brie" Katie said with a smirk.

"I'm not Brie." She said with a pout causing a small laugh to escape Katie's lips.

"Chill I know that." She laughed looking over at Maria who rolled her eyes.

"Maria stop be nice to Katie." Brie laughed tackling Maria to the ground as the door opened again.

"Hey Natty!" Maria laughed from underneath Brie.

"Get a room" She hissed walking to the bathroom causing both Brie and Nikki to make claws with there hands and hissed.

"What crawled up in her ass?" Katie asked causing the others to grin.

"Nikki didn't obey her so shes mad." Brie laughed still sitting on Maria who was squirming to get free.

"I was a month pregnant and she was acting like i was octomom in her 9th month!" Nikki said dramatically trying to defend her self then just laughed.

Natalya came back out "YOUR PREGNANT AND YOU WERE DOING TO MUCH SORRY FOR CARING!" She growled angrily causing Nikki to jump.

"Brie I'm going home" Nikki said quickly.

Nikki got up and walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind her. She got half way to her car when she fell to her knees and held her stomach from sharp pains she was getting. She tried to get up but she couldn't the pain was to severe tears rolled down her cheeks as she managed to lean against the back of a car and held her stomach. Meanwhile back in the locker room Brie could sense Nikki was in trouble because she was feeling the pains Nikki was. Brie ran out to the parking lot with Maria, Candice, Kelly, Mickie and Michelle. Brie was getting scared the parking lot was big and it was pouring, it had been an hour that Nikki had been gone and Brie had only been out for 10 minutes. Brie started to cry she was getting really scared for her sister, the other divas were as well. Michelle saw Nikki and ran to her bending down, Nikki was shaking and still crying Michelle put her jacket around her helping her up and inside calling the others to fallow. Once back in the diva's locker room Nikki shivered and sneezed Brie ran in the bathroom and got a towel and wrapped it around Nikki trying to dry her. Nikki sneezed and leaned on Brie shivering, Brie handed her a cup of coffee then put her hand on Nikki's stomach. Brie sighed relived when she felt a small bump hit her hand she knew that Nikki would still need to see a doctor so she took the rest of the night off and got Nikki to the hospital. Mickie drove them and waited in the waiting room on the phone with Maria to keep the others informed. Nikki coughed and looked over at Brie and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Brie" She coughed again and Brie hugged her.

"It's okay your okay and the babies are okay, you just have a cold...the doctor said you would be okay in a few days." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay...thank you." She said softly closing her eyes and Brie walked out in the waiting room to Mickie.

"She's okay just a little sick and shaken up, but it's just a cold and the babies are okay." Brie said with a small smile.

"Thank god!" Mickie said relived telling Maria and then hung up and hugged Brie.

"I have never been so scared for her in my whole life." Brie said as her back slid down the wall until she was sitting she ran her hands through her hair and started to cry.

Maria ran in soaking wet and ran to the waiting room seeing Brie and Mickie and ran over to them and bent down to Brie and Mickie. She gave Brie a hug as Brie returned the hug and cried in her arms. Maria looked up at Mickie worriedly while rubbing Brie's back and Mickie bend down and hugged both girls while the other diva's arrived after the show to see how Nikki was. Natalya looked in to the window that showed in to Nikki's room and tears filled her eyes as she took a deep breath and walked in. Nikki looked over heard the door and saw Natalya and smiled.

"Hey Nat" She coughed a bit and then sat up wincing.

"Lay down I'll come over to you" Natalie said softly sitting next to her in the chair. "I'm so sorry Nikki..." She said as more tears came to her eyes.

"Why all you did was look out for me." She said softly then closed her eyes tight and grabbed her stomach.

"Nikki?" Natalya asked worriedly quickly standing.

"Get Brie! Hurry!" She cried holding her stomach crying.

Brie grabbed the doctor and ran in. "Sis whats wrong!?" She asked holding her sisters hand.

Nikki's grip on Brie's hand was so tight she almost broke Brie's hand. "IT HURTS!" she cried as the doctor check her over and timed the pains.

"Alright it's contractions for sure and there 4 minutes apart she's way past ready to give birth." The doctor said and Nikki's eyes widend it was to late for the epidural.

"Brie...get Maria in here I promised her she could be in here for the birth." Nikki cried the pain was getting worse.

Brie nodded ran in the hall grabbed Maria and pulled her in the room. "Okay Nikki we're both here." Brie said holding her sisters hand again.

Maria rubbed Nikki's head to keep her calm. "It's okay, it will be okay." She smiled kissing her forehead.

"It hurts really bad." Nikki said in tears as the doctors told her to push wich she did after three times they told her to stop.

"The baby has the cord around it's neck we are going to after to do a Cesarean section." The doctor said calmly.

"NO! NO!" Nikki cried the pain was unbearable the doctor told her to stop pushing but she couldnt it was to much.

"Nikki you need to stop!" Brie said getting worried but the first baby was now out and the doctor handed her off to a nurse.

"First ones a girl." The doctor said but the baby wasn't crying so Nikki was getting worried. "Alright your almost done" The doctor said as he told her to push again.

"I can't I'm to tired" She said in tears.

"Yes you can your the strongest person I know your almost done Steph" Brie said with a smile which caused her sister to smile and she nodded.

The first baby started crying wich relived the doctors Nikki, Brie and Maria. "Alright just one more and baby 2 will be out" The doctor smiled as soon as the 2nd baby was out the doctor smiled. "Congratulations you have two beautiful and healthy baby girls." The doctor smiled. "Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"Yes please" She said tiredly as Maria rubbed her head and Brie kissed her forehead.

"You did great sis!" Brie smiled as the doctor's hand Nikki her daughters telling her wich was first and which was second.

"Awww they are soooo cute!" Maria giggled.

"Want to hold one?" Nikki asked and Maria nodded. "The older one is going to be named Monique Nicole, Monique part after Briezy and Nicole after Taryn." She laughed and texted Tiffany to tell her.

"Steph you don't..." Brie started but Nikki interrupted.

"I want to." She smiled then asked Brie to get Natalya wich she did, she looked at Maria then Natalya. "The baby Maria is holding is the younger one, her name is going to be Katharine Louise." She said with a smile as both Maria and Natalay's jaw dropped.

"THANK YOU!" Both said hugging her gently.

"Now I know this seems weird but Maria, Natalya I want you BOTH to be Kaise's god mother. Kaise is the both your names combined." she laughed. (Kay-z)

"AWW NIKKI THANK YOU AGAIN!" Both said near tears as Maria handed Kaise to Natalya.

Nikki handed Monique to Brie then closed her eyes tiredly. "Brie you and Taryn are Monique's god mothers." She said with a smile starting to drift to sleep.

"Thank you sis." Brie said softly and held her neice close, looking at Natalya and Maria.

"That is cute how she picked two god mother's that way if something happens to her and one of the god mother's there is a back up plan." Maria said with a laugh she was tired so she didn't know if that made sence.

"True, I will so do that if I ever have kids!" Brie laughed then looked at Maria. "Planning on having any kids?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah...Phil and I have actually been trying but no luck yet." She said sadly.

"Aw Ria I'm sorry" Brie said as she hugged her placing Monique in the crib.

Natalya put Kasie in the crib with her sister Monique and hugged Maria. "It will happen don't worry." She said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets of the night

**_Chapter 5_Secrets of the night_ **

**(A/N I know Brie is with Richie and Maria with Vee but come on its fanfic so shut up haha and ./sites/default/files/images/102809_NLivingston_GH_ will be the 'family doctor' please excuse typeos through out the story I am a bad speller and this abc check hates spanish spellings haha!)**

About 4 months past and Stephanie was exhausted. Her daughters always cried and were always hungry, and they never wanted to sleep. She sighed and sat on the couch running her hands through her hair leaning closed her eyes trying to get at least 5 minutes of sleep but the second she closed her eyes, the screaming started up. She sighed and got up going to the nursery picking up Kaise. She fed her, changed her, and then rocked her to sleep. As soon as she got Kaise to sleep of course Monique started screaming, so Steph then did the same for Monique and put her back in her crib. Both were asleep now was her chance to rest, once again laying on the couch she started to drift to sleep when the door bell rang. She groaned angrily and got up off the couch and opened the door. Brianna's eyes widened when she saw how tired her sister was, Brie caught Stephanie as she fell over from being so tired. Brie helped her to the couch and laid her on it getting worried. She sat on the edge of the couch and ran her hand through her sister's hair in a loving way as Nikki's eyes fluttered open.

"Brie...I'm so tired, I haven't slept in days!" She said in tears as Brie's heart broke for her sister.

"Steph let me and Primo take the girls for the week so you can get some rest, your gonna get really sick if you dont." Brie said worriedly.

"No... I can't do that to you." Steph said softly closing her eyes falling asleep.

Brie shook her head and covered her sister with a blanket and went to the nursery picking up her niece's with a smile. She got them in there car seats and took Nikki's car leaving her own so Nikki of course would have a car. She left a note for Nikki saying 'Please don't kill me No but you need sleep so I'm taking your daughters to my house. You NEED rest hate me all you want but you know I am right.' She drove back to her house where Primo was waiting and she walked inside putting the twins in the nursery she set up for when Nikki visited her over night. Brie smiled and then went over to Primo and hugged him and softly kissed him, as he kissed back. She smiled and went in to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Primo and Maria and CM who would be over later. Brie made an Italian vegetarian dish for her self and and Italian meat dish for the others. Primo walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled and turned to face him as he smiled back at her.

"You know Brie...we have been dating for a long time..." He said in a soft tone.

"I know, almost three years!" She said excitedly hugging him.

"That is my point, three years is a long time." He pulled out of the hug walking to the other side of the kitchen.

"Eddie?" She asked a bit upset but not showing it.

"Brie...we need to talk..." He said not even showing any emotion.

"Edwin Carlos Colon, if your breaking up with me you can just leave RIGHT NOW!" She said angrily turning her back to him as tears started to form.

"Brianna quit being a drama queen." He said going through the draws of the desk.

"Whatever." She wiped her tears before they fell and sighed.

"Fine you want me to leave fine but first can I ask you something." He asked his tone was annoyed and a bit angry.

"Fine what ever." She said keeping her back to him.

"First stop being a bitch!" He said getting a little pissed off.

"EXCUSE ME!" She hissed facing him at this point. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Her voice was clearly irritated.

"Look, three years is a long time to be dating...so I was thinking....Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee looking up at Brie.

"A....ar....are you serious?" She asked in tears as he nodded she bent down to him wrapping her arms around him. "YES!" She cried kissing him softly.

"I am glad you said yes!" He laughed sliding the ring on her left ring finger.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She laughed hitting his arm rather hard.

"Ow sorry but you thought I was breaking up with you wanted to really surprise you.

"Well you did." She smiled standing up as he helped her.

Soon after that happened the door bell rang and Brie ran to the door opening it. Seeing Maria she smiled and hugged her allowing her to come inside. Maria saw the red eyes but Brie was smiling so she didn't want to ask in case in made Brie cry again. She hated seeing her friends sad it upset her, as soon as Brie let go of the hug, Maria saw the ring on her finger she tried to keep from squealing but it was hard. Luckily Brie waved it in front of Maria with a big grin witch now Maria squealed and hugged her dear friend.

"IS THAT..." She started and Brie nodded causing Maria to squeal once more. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU when did this happen!?" She asked curiously.

"Like 2 minutes ago!" Brie giggled walking to the dining room.

"Phil and I can go if you.." She started to say but got interrupted again.

"No stay please! Nikki's daughters are here don't you want to see them!?" She asked with a grin.

"Why is Nikki okay?!" Maria asked getting worried and Brie nodded.

"She needs sleep she looked really weak, I needed her to rest." She laughed a bit but it was a worry laugh not a happy laugh.

"Aww the poor thing." Maria said softly and looked at the food, "wow Brie this looks amazing!" She said sitting next to Brie as the boys walked over.

About a year passed and Nikki was now more comfortable being a mom. Brie had not been feeling well all month and she had only told Nikki. Nikki was worried so the next morning she took Brie to the hospital and waited while Brianna got tests done. After about an hour Brie came out and hugged her sister. Nikki knew Brie would tell her the results of the tests when she was ready so she didn't bother to ask even though Nikki had a feeling on what was wrong. Brie went home and walked up to Pima and tapped his shoulder. Primo turned around seeing how sad Brie looked and he got worried and gave her a hug but she pulled away and started to cry.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You know how I have not been feeling well? Well Nicole took me to the doctor...and well I know whats wrong." Brie said through tears.

"Okay...what's wrong?" He asked bracing him self for the worst.

"Well....." She said extending it to 'weeeeeee'

"BRIANNA PLEASE!" he said getting scared and Brie could tell.

"We can't get married." She said softly. "I cant do that to you." She said in tears.

"Brianna Monique!" He said starting to get tears in his eyes.

"Your going to...." She stopped when Primo started to cry.

"Oh god your dying arn't you!" He asked now crying.

"Baby stop! Your gonna be a dad!" She said starting to laugh.

"What!?" He asked confused looking at a giggling Brie.

"I'm pregnant" She said with a grin.

"BRIANNA YOU SCARED ME!" He said hugging her relived she was okay.

"Now you know how I feel from last year." She laughed and Primo sighed.

"Okay okay but please do not scare me like that ever again and I wont scare you." He said and Brie nodded in agreement as they kissed.

"What do you want the baby to be?" Brie asked curiously she knew what she wanted but she wanted to know what Primo wanted.

"I WANT A BOY LIKE ME!" He laughed and Brie giggled.

"So do I." She said with a smile hugging him, "I'm gonna call vince and tell him I wont be in till the baby is born." She walked out of the room smiling.

"Okay baby." He said with a smile he was going to surprise Brie with a new nursery once they new the gender.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon...I need to ask for some time off." Brie said with a calm tone.

Vince sits back holding the phone to his ear. ."Alright Brianna what can i help you with?"

"Well as you know Nicole returns Monday... problem is, now I'm pregnant...so I need time off for obvious reasons." She said a bit nervously, the diva's would normally tell Stephanie McMahon since being a women she would not get a pissed about it.

Vince sighs."Oh boy." Vince rubs his chin thinking."Alright...you can have the time off. No problem." He said.

"Sorry sir but things happened when you get engaged." She said softly a bit worried he was mad.

Vince."It`s fine. Brie. Congratulations"

Brie looks at her phone with her eyes widened, 'did he just' she asked her self. "Thank you sir?" She said a bit confused and hung up. "awkward" she said to her self out loud.

Five months past and over where Natalya was she was starting to worry because she had taken 4 pregnancy tests and all were positive. "NO NO NO THIS CANT BE!" she threw them in the trash "they lie right they always say you are when your not RIGHT!?" She was talking to her self crazy no, scared yes. "I NEED TO CALL NIKKI!" She grabbed her phone calling.

"Stephanie Garcia Aaaaaa's phone NIKKI speaking!" She laughed

Natalya sighed usually that would make her laugh the way Nikki had picked up the phone, but this time it was different thus far. "Hey Nick. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay Miss Hart Breaker, how may this clone help you!" Clearly Nikki had one to many glasses of wine.

Natalya raised her eyebrow. "well" She replied sighing once more. "I took 4 pregnancy tests...." She paused. Speaking after the brief pause. "...And they all came out positive. I don't believe it... I can't What should I do?" It was clear she was worried, it's not like she didn't want a baby, but at this point of her life she didn't know how to Handel it.

"well you better not get an abortion if you are, have you told tj? have you gone to the clinic?" she hiccuped a bit,"sorry Maryse got me a bit drunk."

"Never" Abortion was not in her plans. "Tell TJ? No not yet." She paused running a hand through her hair. "I have to make an appointment..." Natalya continued. "oh? I haven't noticed." she said with a hint of sarcasm referring to Nikki being a tad drunk.

"Drunk or not I do care and I will go with you like I did for Brie." she rubbed her head wondering who was next to pop a kid.

Natalya rolled her eyes and spoke again. "Alright I'll schedule the appointment." Even though she was going to get checked. This though was not leaving her mind just yet.

"Natalie, I know your scared...But you'll be okay...I will help you." She said starting to get worried, her and Nat may not have been on good terms but Nikki never turned her back on a friend.

Nattie nodded. "Alright Nikki thank you." She said in a soft tone.

"Anytime Natalie." Nikki said tiredly hanging up after Natalya said bye. "God I'm gonna kill Maryse." She giggled laying down. The next morning her phone rang waking her up. "WHAT!?" She said angrily her head was pounding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP YOUR ASS!" Katie said a bit hastily.

"I HAVE A FREAKING HEADACHE!" She groaned and hung up. "I AM GOING TO KILL MARYSE!"she covered her head with her pillow closing her eyes.

Brie yawned waking up to an empty house and sighed grabbing her phone calling Nikki. "Sis...you awake?" She asked hearing a groggy tone.

"OMG GO AWAY" she groaned thinking Brie was in her house she covered her self with her blanket.

"What ever" Brie hung up and walked to her car driving to her sisters and walked inside to her sisters room and sat on the edge of the bed pulling the covers back. "STEPHANIE GET UP!" She said turning the lamp on causing Nikki to squint and cover her eyes.

"TURN IT OFF!" she begged covering her eyes as her headache got worse.

"GET UP!" Brie said getting angry with her twin, who still refused to move.

"Briiiiiiiiiiie stooooooooop" She begged then sat up when her sister handed her a coffee.

"Drink this and next time to drink so much wine." Brie giggled giving her sister a gentle hug as she sipped her coffee.

"I know I'm trying to cut back but Maryse makes it hard when she bring the french stuff." She laughed leaning against Brie.

"Alright, you know what....go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour." Brie said putting the coffee on the table for her sister.

"Thanks Brie" She laid back down and Brie rolled her eyes and laid next to her sister holding on to her.

"I saw that" Nikki said tiredly her voice a little raspy from being so tired.

"Well you deserved it, now sleep" Brie laughed cuddling close to Nikki who was now asleep.

An hour passed and Brie woke up with sharp pains in her stomach, as she winced she tried to stay quiet but it hurt to much. "OW!" She cried causing Nikki to wake up.

"Brie? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly and Brie just cried with her hand against her stomach. "BRIE!?" Nikki asked getting more worried.

"My stomach it hurts really bad!" She said in tears trembling, Nikki put her hand to her sister's stomach feeling something hit her hand.

"Honey I know why your stomach hurts, the baby is kicking." She said with a giggle as Brie's eyes widened.

"REALLY!?" She put her hand on her stomach and smiled feeling the foot hit her hand. "oh my god!" she smiled in tears and hugged Nikki excitedly.

"That is so cute! when do we find out the sex?" Nikki asked getting overly excited.

"My appointment is in two hours." She said grinning big wiping the tears away.

"Can I come with you?" She asked curiously thinking Brie would say no.

"OF COURSE!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Nikki asked a bit surprised.

"Steph your my sister I want you there through it all." She hugged her sister who was now crying.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She cried happily hugging Brie.

"I love you to Mami" She said kissing her twins cheek.

"Brie I don't feel well." She said softly as Brie hugged her.

"You rest I'll wake you when it is time to go." she said with a smile tucking her sister in.

"Okay." She said softly curling up in the blanket.

Brie went down stairs in to the kitchen getting stuff together to make breakfast for her self and Nikki, so Nikki could eat when she woke up. She got Pancake batter out, and got the coffee pot to make some coffee. She made about 6 pancakes three for her self and three for stephanie, pouring her self a cup of orange juice because she refused to drink coffee when pregnant. Brie ate her breakfast and went over to the couch sitting down with some colored pencils and starter to draw a picture to pass the time, soon it was 30 minutes till she had to leave so she went to check on Nikki. Nikki was sitting in the bathroom on the floor with her hands in her hair, and Brie got worried and walked over then bent down. Brie gave her sister a hug as she cried in her arms, being that she was feeling sick still Brie felt her forehead. She was slightly warm and Brie hugged her softly and handed her the thermometer and Nikki sighed and put it in her mouth as it took her temperature. Once it beeped Brie read it Nikki's temperature was at 99.5 so Brie helped her up, and took her to the doctors with her. Once at the doctors she asked if they could see Nikki first and they said yes. They ran some tests and told them that Nikki would be okay in a week that she had strep, they gave her some medicine to help and she sighed and thanked the doctor then held Brie's hand as they did the ultra sound for her. The doctor looked around a bit and then smiled finding the heartbeat.

"Well your baby is VERY healthy, would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked and Brie nodded excitedly. "It's a boy." He smiled.

"OH THANK GOD!" she squealed excitedly causing Nikki to raise and eye brow. "I wanted a boy so mommy and daddy can have a grand-son they only have grand-daughters" She laughed.

Nikki shook her head and kissed Brie's stomach as Brie smiled, "you'll be a great mom." She said softly to keep her throat from hurting. Then her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" She asked softly but her eyes widened hearing screaming in her ear.

"What was that about?" Brie asked a bit worriedly, as Nikki told her Katie wanted a match against her next week, in a street fight. "NIKKI YOU CANT!"

"I'll be fine Brie I pro....." She said softly as her voice faded she looked down sadly.

"Come one lets get you home to rest and I will make you soup and tea." She said with a smile helping Nikki to the car.

A week passed and Nikki was feeling alot better. She was getting ready to go to the arena for her match, Brie went with her and sat in the back Nikki's match was first and Brie was worried for her. Nikki took a deep breath and hugged Brie who hugged back worriedly as Nikki pulled away and walked out side. Katie walked out as well with the ref right behind her, she was smirking and then waited for the ref to tell them to start. The ref told them to go ahead and Nikki backed up a bit, last time she was in a match like this she got really seriously hurt. Katie stepped forward causing Nikki to back up again, Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed Nikki's arm pulling her close. Katie pulled Nikki in to her and clothesline her hard to the pavement, as she closed her eyes with the impact. Brie watched closely with her eyes locked on the monitor very worried about her twin, she didn't want Nikki hurt. As soon as Brie saw what Katie had in her hands her eyes widened. She was starting to get really scared which was putting stress on the baby and her self. As soon as Nikki was hit Brie grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain, the stress was causing the baby to kick hard tears filled Brie's eyes as Eve ran over to her and held her turning off the monitor as Brie cried rocking back and forth. Meanwhile Nikki was holding her arm where she was hit trying to stop the bleeding, she was hit with a barbwire bat. Katie grinned evilly and hit Nikki in back with the bat with now had blood on the barbwire. Nikki fell to her knees wincing feeling the wire rip her skin. Katie laughed and grabbed Nikki by the neck tightening the grip to where Nikki had to force air in to pass through the grip, the ref told katie to let go but Katie ignored him and lifted Nikki off her feet throwing her in to the wall of the arena. Nikki's back hit the wall hard and she fell to her knees weakly crawling away only to get pulled back and thrown against a car. Nikki leaned against the bumper trying to catch her breath as she saw another car coming right at her. Nikki's eyes went wide and she ducked as her body lowered the car went right over luckily she was between the tires so she was unharmed. Nikki rolled out from under the car as Katie got out and kicked Nikki in the spine with her heel. Grabbing the bat once more she hit in so it stuck Nikki's back, wanting to cause more damage she dragged the bat across her already bleeding and some what swollen back. Nikki cried out in pain begging the ref to end the match.

"PLEASE I GIVE UP PLEASE!" She begged in tears as bell rang Katie laughed and walked away.

Brie had managed to see the end when she pulled the controller out of Eve's hand she quickly ran to the parking lot and bent down. "NIKKI!"

"I'm.......okay....I......promise." She said between coughing and Brie helped her up and to the emts where they bandaged her arm and back.

"Nikki do you want some pain killers?" she asked curiously and Nikki shook her head.

"Are you okay I felt stomach pains that were not mine." Nikki said worriedly and Brie nodded saying she got to worried and it upset the baby. "I'm sorry sis"

"Don't be I'm fine so is the baby, lets get you home to rest." She smiled a bit helping Nikki to the car. "You were really brave to do that match Stephanie." Brie said softly.

"I didn't feel brave, I gave up I didn't even fight." She said softly, as Brie shook her head.

"Sis you were bleeding badly, your very brave" Brie said with a smile rubbing her sister's non injured arm.

"Thanks Brianna." She smiled then winced and sat down in the car, "My back hurts." She said softly and Brie nodded.

"When we get home I'll run you a warm bath to soothe the cuts okay?" She asked curiously as Nikki nodded tiredly and a bit weakly.

When Nikki got home with Brie she took the bath and it did help like Brie said, she let Brie rebandage her back and arm and smiled. "Thanks Briezy."

"Welcome, your phone rang when you were in the bathroom, it was Natalie I told her you would call her later." She smiled.

"Thanks Brie, I'll call her now." She smiled and dialed Natalya's number.

Natalie answers the phone yawning."Hello?"

"Hey Nat....You called?" Nikki asked trying to hide the pain in her voice

Natalie rubs her eyes."Yeah, actually i did. Wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" She rolled her eyes 'could you be anymore stupid obviosuly she saw that match' She said to her self "So are you pregnant?" She asked changing the subject.

"I saw the match, Nikki." Natalya sighed after. "Yes, actually. I am.."

"Why so sad? I thought you and TJ-Tyson wanted kids? And as for the match no I'm not okay from that but hey I'll live its just 40 gashes." she laughed trying to lighten the fact that her back was killing her but her voice showed a clear sign of pain.

"Im not sad, just....in thought."Hearing the words of Nikki she continues to speak."You should rest up, Nicole."

"Wish I could to much pain I'll come over and keep you company." She said getting up off her bed grabbing her keys while Brie slept. "I'll be there in 5" She said hanging up before Natalya could arguee with her. She got to Nat's house 10 minutes later and rang the door bell holding food with her good arm.

Meanwhile Brie woke up with sharp pains again, seeing Nikki wasn't home she got worried wich made the pain's worse, Brie winced sitting up as her second room mate walked in. Brie looked up and then looked back down in tears holding her stomach, her room mate was Beth and she was getting a little worried, wich changed to very worried when Brie screamed in pain.

"You okay Brie?" Beth asked worriedly but Brie shook her head crying holding her stomach. "Want to go to the hospital?" Beth asked getting more worried.

"Yes please" She cried as Beth helped her to the hospital on the way to the hospital Brie's water broke. "NO NO NO! ITS TO EARLY!" She cried as beth parked infront of the hospital.

"It will be okay Anna." Beth said softly she was the only one to call Brie that, she helped her inside and called Nikki.

"Hello, WHAT!?!?!?! okay I will be right there!" she grabbed natalya pulling her to the car driving to the hospital running to her sister and held her hand. "I'm here Briezy."

Brie smiled a bit, "Steph I'm scared." And Nikki nodded.

"I know baby girl. I was scared to but, I'm here for you okay I promise!" Nikki held her hand tight and kisses her sisters' forehead.

Thirty minutes past and Brie was holding a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket and she smiled through tears. "Happy Birthday Jackson Tanner Colon." She smiled looking up at her sister then saw Beth walk in.

"Aww he is so tiny!" Beth giggled and Brie nodded and said the doctor's had told her the baby was very healthy for a premature baby.

"Want to hold him Beth, after all you are his godmother." She giggled as Steph said aww.

Beth`s eyes glistened in excitment and shock."Yes, i would love to"

Brie handed him over to Beth and yawned tiredly as Steph started to cry. "I can not belive you had your baby!" She giggled as Brie hugged her gentely.

"You should rest." Nikki said with a slight chuckled.

"Shes right." Beth said handing Tanner to the nurse so Brie could sleep.

"Bye Tanner, Mommy will see you soon." Brie said with a smile as Nikki cuddled her and both fell asleep as Beth left.

The next day Nikki woke up seeing Brie wasn't next to her so she walked to the nursery and saw Brie holing Tanner. "Hey Brie, Hows Tanner doing?"

"He's doing well, they said he had a little trouble last night but he's fine now." her voice had a hint of a worried tone but she had a smile so it wasnt to bad.

"Aww well I'm glad hes okay now." She said with a smile and sat next to Brie.

"He's so small Nikki, what if it causes problems when he is older?" She asked her eyes had tears in them.

"I'll be there to help you, always." Nikki said softly kissing Brie's cheek reciving a smile from her sister.

"Thank you Stephanie." Brie said softly feeding Tanner as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Brie?" Nikki asked worriedly, giving her sister a small hug.

"I'm scared I'll lose him" Tears filled her eyes and she held Tanner closer.

"Brianna, the doctor's said he is healthy.." Nic said trying to cheer her sister up.

"But he's so small Nikki, what if his body doesnt fight being sick as well." She started to cry more hugging Tanner.

Nikki's heart was breaking seeing her sister so sad. "Bri..Brianna, he will be strong look at who is mother is." She said softly as Brie looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, I'm not storng. I'm crying like a baby." She said in defence.

"BRIANNA MONIQUE GARCIA-COLACE! you are the STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW! Snap out of it!" Nikki said now in tears her self.

"I'm sorry I'm just scared." She put Tanner in his crib and clung to Nikki crying.

"He is gonna be strong because his mother is strong despite what she thinks." Nikki said rubbing Brie's back.

"You really think so?" Brie sniffled leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"No I KNOW SO!" Nikki smiled when Brie laughed.

"Your so weird." Brie giggled as Nikki nodded and said she knew.

"It will be okay Tanner is strong." She smiled as her daughters in to the nursary.

"Aunty Bwie!!" both said hugging her softly as she hugged back.

"Hey sweethearts!" She smiled pointing to Tanner. "That is your cousin!" She said with a smile as they both clapped.

"awww he cute!" They giggled looking in his crib standing on Brie's lap.

"Doesn't momma get a hug?" She pouted as they giggled.

"sowwie mommy" They giggled then ran back to Maria in the waiting room and pulled her to Brie and Nikki.

"I wanted a hug!" She pouted as Brie hugged her giggling. "From my daughters." She pouted.

A month past and Brie was home with Tanner who was doing very well, Nikki however was worried about Natalya so she decided to go check on her. Meanwhile at Natalya's she was about to tell Tyson she was pregnant.

"Tj...we....we need to...." She takes a deep breath then lets it out. "We need to talk." She said abit nervously.

"Alright whats wrong babe?" He asked worriedly sitting her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"Well...okay I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant, about a month and a half pregnant to be exact." She said keeping her eyes to the ground as her eyes filled with tears.

"What....how?" Tyson asked a bit confused.

"Well Ty when two people really love each other they tend to show it, and some times people get pregnant." She said a bit annoyied.

"Not what I ment, I thought you were on birth control." He said confused.

"I never said I was on it, who told you that?!" She asked getting a bit angry.

"No I just thought you were, please don't be mad." He said giving her a soft kiss and then a hug.

"I'm not mad.. I'm scared" She said with a soft sigh leaning her head on his chest hearing the door bell ring she got up. "I'll get it." She said softly.

Once she opened the door seeing Nikki, "NATALIE!!!!!!!" She giggled hugging Nat who pushed her away gentely.

"I don't want to be hugged not right now." She said softly causing Nikki to worry.

"Nat what's wrong?" She asked curiously and worriedly.

"I told Tyson..." She said shaking her head.

"Was he mad I SWARE I'LL KILL HIM!" She growled angrily but Nat held her back.

"STOP!!" She said getting a bit angry "Hes not mad...hes confused, wich confuses me." She with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"So is he gonna stick around?" Nikki asked with an angry tone causing her to be smacked by Natalya, shocked Nikki put her hand to her cheek to stop the stinging.

"I SAID STOP! He isnt like other guys!" Natalya was getting very angry with Nikki even though she knew Nikki was only trying to protect her. "Were getting married next month," she said softly.

Nikki now with her hand clutching her locket nodded, "kay." She said softly.

"Nikki I'm sorry I hit you....I was just" She stoped when Nikki shook her head.

"It's fine." She interrupted her tone still soft.

Natalya was becoming a nervous wreck at the moment. "i...i have to go" she said now walking out of her house.

"Natalya wait" She grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back and gave her a hug, "It's okay, he is here for you as am I. I'm, sorry I made you mad don't hate me." She said worriedly keeping her arms wrapped around Nat keeping her in the hug.

Natalya sighed and hugged Nikki back. No she wasn`t mad at her anymore....she was just stressed, scared, confused all wrapped in one."I'm not mad and i dont hate you." She replied. Continuing to hug her back.

Nikki held her and cried. "I'm so sorry!" Nikki clung to her. "I promise I wont do that again I just want you happy and safe." She said in tears as she kept hugging. "Come on I'm taking you to lunch." She smiled taking Natalya's hand leading her to her car. "I'll drive you need to relax" She laughed.

After lunch Nikki took Natalya home and went to work out for training, her back was still healing but she was now cleared to work out. One more month and she was allowed to train then she would be able to wrestle once again. Nikki got to the gym and started working out until her back started to bother her then she took a shower got dressed and headed to the local cafe. She ordered a coffee and sat at a table when some one sat down across from her she looked up seeing Miz.

"Hey Mike" She said with a smile. "What brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"I saw you walk in here thought, I would say hello to my fave diva...Miss Nikki" He laughed as she smiled.

"Well hi." She laughed and rubbed her arm that was still bandaged.

"Katie really gave it to you huh?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah she did, she was mad at me....but it's okay I'm fine" She smiled.

"Want to go to my place and maybe watch a movie?" He asked curiously and she nodded with a smile as they went to his house.

"What movie should we watch?" Nikki asked curiously, as Miz handed her a horror move she grinned. "PERFECT!" She grinned and he put it in and pressed play.

"This should be good" He said with a small smirk as she rolled her eyes and laid her back against the couch.

"Yeah, Brie and I love horror movies!" she giggled as mike handed her a soda and some pop corn. "Aww thank you" She smiled.

"Your welcome" He said softly pulling her close but she pulled away. "What?" He asked a bit confused.

"Mike were just friends" She laughed and ate some popcorn.

"But I like you" He said pausing the movie.

"You do?" She asked curiously, "Even though I have two daughters."

"Yes Nikki I do." He pulled her close and she allowed it this time, she laid her head against his chest as he played the movie again.

"Well what if I said I liked you to?" She asked curiously as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I would like that" He smiled and she blushed and said she did like him. "Really?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"really really" She giggled and playfully shoved him and got up. "I have to get home to my daughters, see you next monday." She smiled leaving.

About four months past and Brie and Nikki were in there locker room when Mike knocked. "Nikki?" He asked hoping she would come out and she did.

"Hey honey." She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him sotly as he kissed back walking with her to his locker room.

"Alright so you ready for our match tonight?" He asked curiously and she nodded yawning tiredly.

"Yeah I'm ready" She yawned once more getting changed in the bathroom.

Mike changed to, "Come on Nikki our match is next with tyson and Beth" he said walking to the hall with her fallowing.

Half way through the match it was Tyson and Nikki after all it was and inter-gender tag match. She had tried to tag Mike but Tyson had put her in the sharp shooter and she tapped quickly "GET HIM OFF" she begged in tears as Tyson released when the bell rang.

once back stage Mike was angry "YOU TAPPED OUT WE COULD HAVE ONE!"

Nikki had ice on her calf as she looked up, "I WAS IN THE SHARP SHOOTER BY TYSON!" She growled angrily "I DID MY BEST HIS ARE WORSE THEN NATALYA'S YOU KNOW!" she hissed causing him to shove her as she stumbled and fell to the floor, which Primo saw.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed shoving mike hard but Nikki pulled him back!

"PRIMO STOP!" She begged and he walked away pulling Nikki with him.

"He shouldn't have laid his hand on you." Primo said angrily, and Nikki sighed as he sat her next to Brie who looked confused.

"It's nothing Brie, EDWIN is over reacting because Mike pushed me." She said softly as Brie hugged her saying Primo had a point.

Another week past and Victoria was there for a special tna vs wwe show. She was facing Nikki and hit the widows peak knocking nikki out, after the bell rang, Victoria went to the back as the ref helped Nikki once both were backstage victoria hugged her. "Sorry Steph." victoria said softly and Nicole said it was alright.

Back in her locker room with Mike they got in a fight and he called her a weak bitch causing her to shove him "I AM NOT WEAK!" she growled angrily.

Mike smacked her across the face causing her eys to water, "SHUT UP SLUT" Nikki looked up angrily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT!?" She screamed and Mike this time punched her hard enough to cause her cheek to get cut open she fell to her knees holding her cheek in tears. When she looked up she saw Nick standing there his face turning red and his fists clutched. "NICK NO!" She begged as Mike hit her again, "stop it! please mike your hurting me. stop!" she begged as Mike got tackled by Nick who kept punching him untill Kofi pulled him off. Nikki ran toward her locker room and bumped in to mickie and jumped scared.

"Nikki your bleeding, and you look like you have just seen a ghost." She said worriedly pushing hair away from the cut on Nikki's cheek bone.

"I'm fine I had an accident" She was clearly lying and Mickie wasn't stupid.

"With who's fist?" She asked worriedly but also a bit angry that Nicole lied.

"No one's I walked in to a door." She said once again lying.

"Tell me did the door feel like this?" She punched Nikki's arm causing Nikki to back away with fear filled eyes. "Nikki, who is hurting you."

"It's from me and Victoria's match" But mickie didn't buy it.

"she never hit your face." Mickie said getting pissed off at this point.

"Alright alright I'll tell you just stop getting mad at me." She begged as Mickie nodded. "It was Mike" She said softly looking down.

"Nikki..." Mickie started but got interrupted.

"Nick saw...he attacked miz and kofi pulled him off im sure they told vince." She said softly as Mickie hugged her. "I'm so tired of this, why can't a guy just be nice to me." She said in tears as Mickie kept hugging her.

"You don't deserve this Nic have you told Brie." Mickie asked worriedly.

"No, and I cant she will freak out." She said softly bringing her hair down to cover her cut.

Mickie sighed and pushed the hair away from the cut again and checked it as Nikki closed her eyes. Mickie shook her head and hugged Nikki and rubbed her back softly. Mickie gently ran her fingers over the cut and Nikki's eyes watered but she didn't budge. Mickie sighed and gently kissed Nikki's cheek causing Nikki to smile and hug her. Mickie hugged back wrapping her arms around Nicole's waist as she clung tight, she knew Nikki was scared but she also knew Brie needed to know. Nikki pulled out of the hug and put the hair in front of her face once more but Mickie tucked it behind her ear.

"You need to keep your hair away from it." Mickie said softly explaning that she had to keep the cut clean as nikki nodded in understanding.

"Please do not tell Brie." Nikki begged in tears and Mickie sighed and said alright. "Thanks Mick your the best." She smiled softly then sighed "Brie's gonna be pissed" She said in tears as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you blame her Stephanie?" She asked a bit harshly not trying to be mean but trying to make a point.

"No, but I don't want her worried, or scared, or sad, or...." She shakes her head and looks down.

Mickie lifted Nicole's chin and looked her dead in the eyes, "It's okay...your safe now" She hugged her tight.

Nikki hugged back and cried more, "Promise?" She asked shaking a bit and Mickie nodded.

Brie walked over and saw Mickie hugging her sister and walked over, "Is Nikki okay?" She asked when nikki quickly walked away.

"She will be" Mickie said walking away before Brie could reply.

Brie knew something was wrong so she went back to the hotel and walked in seeing Nikki laying on her bed with her back to the door. "Stephy?"

"Yea?" She asked keeping her back to her sister.

"Your not okay, I can tell what happened" Brie asked worriedly and sat by her sister.

"I'm fine it doesn't matter." She said softly as Brie rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie look at me." She said a bit scared as her sister turned making sure the hair covered the cut.

"I'm fine I promise." she said softly still as Brie pushed the hair out of her sister's eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Did mike do this?" She asked angrily and Nikki nodded.

"But Nick attacked him." She smiled softly as Brie cuddled her gently.

"You like him don't you?" Brie teased playfully pushing her sisters arm, as Nikki laughed and nodded. "awww how long?" Brie asked excitedly.

"Since he came back to wwe" She said softly looking down blushing hard.

"Have you told him?" She asked and Nikki shook her head, "you should, I know he likes you back he's told me." she smiled hugging her sister.

"I just can't, I'm scared to" She said softly shaking her head.

"Your scared? your not scared of anything." She said a bit confused and shocked.

"Thats not true, I am scared of alot of things I just never tell you." Steph looked down in tears.

"Why, we tell each other EVERYTHING!" Tears filled Brianna's eyes.

"Your not scared of anything! I want to be brave like you and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I look up to you." She said softly in tears herself.

"I am actually" The younger twin admitted.

"You are!?!?" She asked shocked.

"Of a lot of things to be honest" She said softly putting her eyes to the floor.

"Like what?" Steph asked hugging her.

"Losing you, Primo, you, Tanner, you" Tears started to run down her cheeks,"Mommy, Daddy, Johnathan, our friends, my job, and you" She clung to her older sister tight crying.

"You know you said me 4 times right?" She giggled but stopped when Brie cried harder. "Why would you lose me?" She asked curiously.

"Because you been hurt so much, by men and me and katie and me" She cried harder and Nikki held her close.

"Brie that's the past I told you I forgive you." She said kissing her sister's cheek softly.

"It doesn't change what I did!" tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Briana stop please!" Nikki begged as Brie clung to her.

"I'm sorry, but I regret it every day of my life." Brie said in tears shaking.

"Brie stop I forgive you!" She said rubbing her sisters back. "Will you help me call Nick?" She asked curiously and Brie nodded and Nikki called.

"Hey Nikki, hows your cheek?" Nick asked softly with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It hurts but it is okay, Mickie and Brie both kissed my cheek." She laughed softly.

"That was nice of them, how about I bring you some ice cream to cheer you up?" He asked curiously.

"Could you get Brie some to?" She asked seeing Brie had fallen asleep. "I will pay you back for it." She said with a excited tone.

"Sure and don't worry about paying me back." He said kindly and said good bye then hung up.

Nikki was excited but also nervous, she heard the door bell about 15 minutes later and she ran to the door and fixed her hair then opened the door. "Hi Nick." she said shyly.

"Hi sweetie, I go your ice cream and Brie's to." He said laughing and handed her the bag.

"Oh my gosh you got me mint chocolate chip! That is my favorite!" She said excitedly and saw also a Strawberry Shortcake one. "Wow you know me and Brie well. She laughed and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Brie filled me in I wanted to ask you out for a while now." He admitted and she smiled and hugged him softly as he hugged back.

"well stay for a while lets watch a movie I just need to check on Brie really fast." She smiled and ran to Brie and put a blanket over her then went to the kitchen and got some popcorn and soda, she walked back over and put the pop corn and soda on the table. "What do you want to watch?" she asked curiously.

"don't laugh, 50 first dates?" He asked curiously and she smiled and said she LOVED that movie. "The boys tease me but I like romantic movies." He smiled.

"Well I think that's romantic and cute!" She smiled and half way through the movie she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You okay sweetie?" He asked worriedly and she nodded and yawned. "If your tired I can leave." He smiled and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I promise." She started to fall asleep though, Nick kissed her cheek and carried her to her room laying her by Brie."Thank you" she said softly.

"Your welcome Sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek again then covered both with a blanket as they cuddled and he left locking the door behind him.

The next morning Brie woke up and looked at Nikki asleep cuddling a stuffed bear. She shook her head and laughed softly getting up to get ready for the day, she went to the kitchen and opened the freezer to get waffles and saw the ice cream and she smiled. She knew how it got there and she loved that Nikki thought of her as well. Brie made breakfast for herself and Nikki and brought Nikki hers and put it on the table next to her bed, then got Nikki's daughters ready for daycare. Nikki woke up to the smell of the food and looked at Brie.

"Thank you" She said tiredly.

"Welcome sis" Brie said rushing to the bathroom.

"Brie you okay?" Nikki asked worriedly.

"NO I'M LATE FOR TRAINING!" She said quickly getting a shower then got dressed. "I'll see you in two hours." She said rushing to her car.

Nikki laughed and ate the breakfast Brie had made her then got ready to spend the day with Natalya she called Nat. "Nat you ready?" She asked curiously when Natalya answered.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said getting dressed then sighed, "I look like a cow!" She said sadly.

"Natalya your pregnant your suppose to look like a cow, how do you think I felt with twins?" She laughed a bit. "We can just come back here" She said softly.

"I DONT WANT TO BE FAT!" She said angrily "STUPID TYSON!" she sighed "Alright thanks Nic" she sighed again and hung up to wait out side.

Nikki dropped her daughters off at daycare then drove to Natalya's and helped Nat in the car just to be safe. "So has the baby kicked yet? is it a boy? is it a girl? do you know?" She asked in a very fast pace.

Natalya looked at Nikki raising an eye brow, "What? chica slow down!"

"Is it a boy or a girl? has it kicked?" She asked slower driving to the store.

"I thought we were going to your house." She said quickly.

"We are I need to get some food for the house." She said softly and ran in and came out 15 minutes later with 4 bags. "Alright now to my house" she laughed.

"It's a boy, and no he hasn't kicked yet." She said softly.

"Have you thought of a name?" She asked curiously driving back to her house.

"Yeah were naming him after tyson." She said as she looked out the window.

"Thats cute." She smiled and parked in the drive way and got the bags bringing them in the house with Natalie fallowing.

"Yeah...Where are your daughters?" She asked curiously.

"daycare, tanner is to." She said putting the food away.

"Aww, I never met Tanner." She said sadly.

"He will be home in two hours when Brie gets home from training." Nikki said sitting on the couch by Natalya. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asked curiously.

"Girl Interrupted or Good Will Hunting or Shaw-shank Redemption you pick" She said softly with a smile.

"Good Will Hunting" She grinned putting it in and pressing play.

During the movie the baby kicked and Natalya's eyes widened as she put her hand to her stomach. "Woah!" she said with a bit of a laugh.

"what happened? are you okay?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"Jamie kicked" she giggled putting Nikki's hand to her stomach.

When Nikki felt a small bump hit her hand she smiled, "Aww that is so cute." she smiled giving Natalya a hug.

Two hours past and Brie came back home with Nikki's daughters and Tanner, Nikki's daughters ran to her excitedly. "MOMMY!" they both cried and hugged her.

"hi darlings, how was day care?" She asked curiously and they said fine then ran to there room to play.

"your daughter's are getting so tall." Natalya laughed as Nikki nodded.

"Three months they will be 2" she laughed softly.

"aww, well they are very pretty, just like there mother." she smiled hugging Nikki.

"Thanks nat, Tanner will be one soon, I can't belive it" She laughed as Nat laughed.

"Yeah they grow fast, but can you bring me home I'm tired." She said feeling bad, but Nikki nodded and brought her home.

Once back at home Nikki laid on her bed tiredly, Brie walked over and sat next to her and rubbed her sister's head causing her to fall asleep. Brie smiled and kissed Nikki's forehead and put the blanket over her and turned the lights off closing the door. Brie went to her room and fed Tanner then put him in the crib then laid on her bed by Primo as he held her close. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as did he, durring the night Brie got a funny feeling and ran to Nikki's room. Nikki was asleep with her arm over her eyes and Brie gently put her hand to Nikki's forehead, causing Nikki to roll to her side and cover her head with her pillow. Brie layed down by Nikki and cuddled her as Nikki stayed asleep, Brie shivered a bit causing Nikki to wake just enough to cover her with the blanket and cuddled her back. Nikki wrapped her left arm around Brie's lower stomach while laying on her side and kissed her sisters cheek with a smile. Brie closed her eyes and laid her head against Nikki's head...Nikki had rested her head on Brie's left shoulder closing her eyes as well. Brie wrapped her right arm over Nikki's left arm and laid her hand on Nikki's side. The next morning Nikki was making pancakes and eggs for Brie and Primo since she head breakfast plans with Nick. Nikki left early dressed in a beautiful white top with light faded blue jeans and gladiator sandals. She ran to her car since it was raining hard but she slipped. Brie was already awake and she looked out side seeing it was raining and sighed then saw Nikki fall and ran out to her helping her back in side. Nikki sat on the couch rubbing her arm which has a scrape from her elbow to her wrist, Brie turned her sister's arm gently and cleaned it as Nikki grimaced in pain. Brie bandaged her sister's arm and then put some medical cream on the cut on her cheek, Nikki smiled and hugged her sister and grabbed an umbrella and walked to her car getting in and drove to Nick's house. Nick heard the car pull up and quickly ran to the door right as Nikki rang the door bell he opened the door and quickly covered her eyes before she could see it was him. Just as quickly he put his hand to her eyes she out her hand to his to make sure it was him 'if it was' him. Nick didnt say a word wich was making Nikki get even more nervous until the hand released from her eyes and she was looking at a table with red roses in a vase and white candles lit with pink rose pedals scattered on the table. Nikki's jaw dropped as her eyes lit up she looked behind her at Nick and he pulled the chair out for her and she smiled and sat down. On the table was pancakes, eggs, waffles, orange juice, and coffee. After they ate Nikki hugged him and kissed his cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled softly and kissed his lips softly as he returned the kiss.

"Nicholas, you did not have to do all this." Stephanie said softly wrapping her arms around his neck softly locking her hands behind his neck.

"Stephanie, angel you know I would do anything for you." Nick said softly walking hand and hand with her to the couch.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she smiled biting her bottom lip. "I love you." She said softly sitting down on his couch as he sat by her.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "I love you to Stephanie." He said softly taking her hand kissing it softly.

She smiled softly and laid her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm so glad you do." She smiled softly closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy, it's nothing I promise." She smiled putting her hand on his lap.

"Want me to bring you home?" He asked worriedly rubbing her arm as she smiled.

"No thank you I may just need some water. I want to stay here with you, please?" She asked in a soft tone sipping a water bottle Nick handed her.

"You don't have to leave sweetie." He said softly as she laid her head on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm tired can we cuddle?" She asked curiously and Nick nodded and helped her to his room and laid on the bed with her and cuddled close.

A week past and Nikki was backstage at RAW she wasn't feeling well and Eve could tell. Eve walked over and put her hand to her forehead but Nikki pulled away, she knew why she had been feeling sick for two weeks it was pretty clear to Brie and Natalya as well. Nikki put her hand to her stomach and sat down and cried as Brie rubbed her back. Eve kissed her head to try to cheer her up but she kept crying, Brie got worried and told Vince they had to leave and he let them. Once at the doctors they told Nikki that she had been pregnant but that the baby had died and Nikki's heart broke. She ran to her sister in the waiting room and cried in her arms and Brie held her.

"I'm so so sorry baby girl" Brie said rubbing her sister's back.

"How can you get so attached to some one you never seen in just 2 weeks?" She asked sadly as Brie helped her back to there house.

Brie held Nikki as she cried her self to sleep and she took her cell out and called Nick, "Nick will you please come over" she asked and Nick said yes.

As soon as Nick got there he took Nikki from Brie and held her all night as she slept, "I will always love you." He whispered causing her to smile in her sleep.

Nikki woke up the next morning in Nick's arms and she smiled and softly kissed his cheek. "I will always love you to." She whispered and walked to Brie's room.

Brie mean while was tossing and turning, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She kept gasping for air and her eyes widened but she was still asleep, they started to flutter as her eyes rolled back. Nikki screamed and ran to Brie shaking her begging her to wake up, nothing worked Brie was deep in her dream. Brie's dream was locking her in as she started to shake more. *the dream* Brie was driving home from the arena going to San Diego to visit Nikki. She was passing over a bridge that lead to the road to go to the Golden Gate Bridge. The bridge was narrow only room enough for 2 medium cars when a truck came on the bridge. Brie's eyes widened she was further on the bridge then the truck which was coming full speed at her. The truck was coming dead on at she couldn't turn off the bridge because it was high in the air. Brie's heart was racing her breath became short as the truck slammed in to her car just as it did her car spun sideways and fell off the bridge as it fell to the ground landing upside down as the window's shattered.*end of dream* Brie jumped up eyes wider then ever as she screamed like she was being murdered and Nikki held her tight. Brie trembled in her sister's arms as tears streamed down her face and she rocked back and forth as Nikki rubbed her back.

"Brie what happened?" Nikki asked worriedly and Brie explained. "Oh Brie, I'm sorry"

"It seemed so real!" She cried

"sweetie it's okay come on lets go out to eat and calm you down." Nikki said softly and Brie shook her head. "Wanna just cuddle? I wont leave I promise " She asked and Brie nodded.

Brie clung to her sister with a baby grip, as you know baby's have a strong grip. Nicole sighed softly and rubbed Brianna's back worriedly, she was so scared for her sister. Brie laid her head on Nicole's stomach tiredly as Nicole rubbed her head, running her fingers through her sister's hair she smiled softly. Brie closed her eyes as Nikki ran her finger's through her sister's hair some more. A smile crossed Brie's face as she fell asleep and Nikki smiled and gently got up to not wake Brie. Nicole got to the door before she heard Brie's voice, turning slowly to face her sister.

"Did you say something brizee?" Steph asked curiously.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE DO YOU!" Brie screamed and threw her house phone from the table toawrd Nikki.

Nikki quickly dodged the phone. "BRIANNA WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed back causing Brie to break down.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" Brie cried throwing her stuffed horse at Nikki.

Nikki again dodged the flying object. "BRIE STOP! I WAS ONLY GOING TO GET A SNACK I WAS GONNA BE RIGHT BACK AND YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Nikki said still yelling at her twin.

Brie was now beyond upset, mad and scared she was terrified. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE!!" She cried and covered her face with her hands shaking.

Nikki walked back to Brie and pulled her in to a hug. "I'm sorry, I was going to be right back...I'm sorry" Tears filled her beautiful brown eyes as Brie looked her in the eyes.

"You will be RIGHT back?" Brie asked shaking still and Nikki nodded. "Okay, just hurry." She said softly clinging to the pillow.

Nikki ran down stairs and got an apple and ran back upstairs to Brie, "See right back" She said softly as Brie laid in her arms. Falling back asleep Nikki just held Brie, once an hour passed Nikki was asleep as well. Brie had her arms wrapped around Nikki's body tight and Nikki had her around Brie's. Nick walked in because Nikki gave him a key to the house and he saw the twins asleep and he smiled and covered both girls with a blanket and went to watch tv with Primo who had just got home. Primo looked over and tossed him the remote and he put on a sports game. A week later Brie was having another bad dream it was the 6th one this week. It was the worst dream she has ever had it was so bad she was shaking, she turned so fast she accidentally hit Nikki in the face....causing her to fall off the bed hitting her head hard on the floor. The sound of the impact cause Brie to scream still asleep and Nikki slowly opened her eyes as the guys ran in to the room. Nick bent down to Nikki helping her sit up she held the back of her head and closed her eyes in pain. Nick helped her up as she rubbed her face when Brie accidentally smacked her. Brie was shoving Primo away in her sleep screaming 'no no no no please no' and then she screamed as her eyes widened and she sat up, seeing Nikki she lunged at her and clung tight burying her face against her sisters stomach crying hard. Her arms where wrapped around Nikki's waist and Nikki put her hands on her sisters back rubbing, brie's back with her right hand and put her left hand on the back of her sister's head. Running her hand through Brie's hair she sighed softly, and lifted Brie's chin. "Brianna what happened?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"The plane crashed and you were on it and you died!" She cried harder this time in to her sisters arms.

"Brianna it was just a dream." Nikki said trying to calm down her terrified sister.

"WHAT IF IT ISNT!" Brie cried harder as the grip she had on her sister became a death grip.

"Brie your hurting me please loosen your grip, it was just a dream I promise!" Nikki said getting scared, thinking Brie may need to see a doctor about this.

Brie kept shaking and shook her head, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She begged digging her nails in to keep in to her sisters arms.

"OW OW! BRIE STOP I Wont leave I promise just please your hurting my arm!" Tears filled her eyes as blood came to Brie's nails. "BRIE PLEASE!" Nikki begged and Brie let go.

"SORRY!" she cried and quickly ran from the room and Nikki ran after her and pulled her back in to a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" She started to shake once again.

"Brie come with me okay? Just trust me." She asked and Brie nodded, Nikki got her to a doctor where they ran tests then asked Brie some questions.

The doctor walked over to a shaking Brie and looked at her, "I am Doctor, Natalia James." She said in a soft voice.

Brie smiled a bit, "Me and Nikki are friends with a Natalya but her real name is Natalie." Brie sniffled back some tears.

"has anything bad happened in the last 6 months?" Dr. James asked awaiting Brie's answer.

Brie nodded "A month ago Nikki got really badly hurt." Brie said looking down, "I thought I was gonna lose her." Brie started to cry.

"What makes you think your gonna lose her" The doctor asked curiously.

"She tends to trust the wrong people and ends up getting hurt." Brie said in tears looking over at Nikki.

"Are you afraid that you will lose her? Or that you will hurt her?" The doctor asked which she knew the answer but it was part of the procedure.

"Yes and yes." Brie said and looked back down to her feet.

"Well how did you almost lose her that caused this worry in the first place?" The doctor asked looking over at Nikki then Brie.

Brie explained the match between her and Nikki and then told about the match between Katie and Nikki, "I just get scared that NEXT match could kill her, shes my sister...wait no shes my twin! But she is so much more then that my BEST FRIEND! I need my twin, I can't live with out her!" At this point Brie's make up was running down her cheeks with the tears.

Nikki's heart broke hearing that she never knew she meant THAT much to her sister, it made her cry...she didn't want Brie so worried about her..."Brianna, I had no idea you worried so much." Nikki said softly walking over to Brianna giving her a gentle hug and kissed her cheek. "You wont ever lose me, even if I am gone I am still here." She said pointing to Brie's heart when she said here.

Brie smiled a bit, "That's not the same though Steph." She said with a sad sigh and cuddled.

"Well I think this might just be a phase, if she is still acting like this in about 4 months come back." The doctor said softly and Nikki and Brie nodded then went home.

Once back at home Brie sat on the couch and hugged Nikki, "I'm sorry Stephanie."

Nicole raised an eyebrow looking at her sister, "For what Brianna?" She asked curiously.

"Acting like such an idiot." Brie said softly pulling out of the hug.

"I'm calling mom..." Steph said getting up off the couch walking toward the house phone.

"UGH! STEPH!!!!!" Brie said a bit annoyed but more worried.

"Brie dont Steph me! You are scaring me, you obviously need mommy right now." Stehanie said worriedly she only said mommy when she was really scared.

"Fine" She said sighing angrily she hated getting her mother involved in things like this.

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, "I just am scared, and worried about you." She said softly picking up the phone.

"Im a big girl you know." Brie sighed.

"Your a big girl, who wakes up crying EVERY NIGHT! You are my sister Brianna!" Nicole said getting a bit pissed off.

Brie rolls her eyes and storms out of the room, leaving Nikki in tears. Nikki threw the phone against the wall, she then dropped to her knees and started to cry. Brie heard the phone hit the wall and she took a deep breath and walked back toward her sister but Nikki's car keys were gone. Brie ran to the drive way seeing Nikki's car gone and she shook her head looking down running her hands through her hair as tears filled her eyes. An hour passed and Brie picked up her phone and called her sister, not getting an answer she sighed and closed her phone ending the call. Six more hours passed and now it was dark, Nikki had not called back yet and she wasn't home. Brie called Nick to see if Nikki was there but he said he had not seen her since this morning. Brie's heart dropped to her stomach, she closed her eyes tight holding back tears, She called Nikki's phone once more. 'Hey it's Nikki leave a message.' Came though the phone, and Brie's heart started racing, her phone didn't ring it went straight to voice mail. "STEPHANIE PLEASE CALL ME BACK!" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks she was so worried about her sister her stomach was filled with butterflies. Meanwhile about 2 hours from the house nikki's car was parked on a dirt road off of the main road, she was asleep in the back seat shivering. Her face pale and her hand over her stomach...she had gotten sharp pains when she was driving so she had pulled off to rest. The next morning Nikki still was not home an Brie was starting to get very scared she couldn't even tell if Nicole was alright. That night Nikki still was not home and Brie was crying in her husbands arms, Primo held her and rubbed her back as she cried. She just wanted to know her sister was okay, or if she was even alive. Two more days past and Brie had not been able to sleep well. Her heart was breaking, she thought her sister was dead....the police had been looking for Stephanie for about 2 days now. They finally saw tire tracks on the dirt road and drove about a mile down the road seeing her car. The police got the door open and checked her pulse, her body was as cold as ice and but her pulse was normal. The police got her to the hospital and called Brie who was at the hospital with in 10 minutes. Brie ran in to her sisters room seeing how pale she was and her heart dropped. She walked over and took her sisters hand feeling how cold it was she let go quickly, she looked at the doctor who exlained that she must have fallen asleep and not woke up from the cold. Brie nodded and held her sisters hand feeling the heat returning to her sister's body she laid by her and cuddled her. The doctor looked at brie and told her when Nicole woke up they would ask her what caused her to pass out.

About 2 more days passed and Nicole opened her eyes and looked around, "Where am I?" She asked softly causing Brie to jump to her feet.

"OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!" She cried and held on to her sisters hand.

"Where am I....why are you talking to me your mad at me." Nicole said confused and sat up but winced and laid back down.

"I am not mad at you, I'm just glad your safe...whats wrong?" Brie asked worriedly when Nicole grabbed her side.

"NO!! oww!" She started to cry and the doctors ran in, pushing gentle on her side. "OWW!!" She cried and they told Brie that she would need surgery to remove her appendix.

Brie nodded "Just don't let her die please!" Brie's worst fear was coming true.

"NO BRIE DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" She begged holding her side and Brie looked at the doctor.

"Alright come on." He said as Brie went with the doctor and Nikki.

Two hours past and Nikki woke up in a recovery room, "Brizee?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm here just rest." Brie said softly, "I'm sorry for storming out on you Stephanie." Brie said in tears and Nikki took her hand.

"I should not have been such a bitch about it I was just worried." She said softly closing her eyes tiredly.

"No Nik, I'm sorry I was being clingy to you and you were just tyring to help. I'm sorry I love you." She said in tears and cuddled her gently.

About 2 weeks past and Nikki was asleep cuddled up in Nick's arms, Nick woke before Stephanie and he quietly got off the bed and walked to his dresser, picking up a small black box he opened it pulling out a ring and placed it in to Nikki's hand and closed her hand around it for her while she slept. Nick went down stairs and made breakfast and put it on a tray. Meanwhile up stairs Nicole woke up feeling something in her hand she sat up and opened her hand seeing what looked like an engagement ring. She held the ring with her thumb on the bottum, with her pointer finger through the loop and her middle finger on the side. She looked at the ring confused and saw Nick enter the room. He smiled when she showed him the ring and asked what it was for, he took the ring and sat next to her. "Stehanie Nicole Garcia-Colace, I love you more then life it's self. I know that sounds corny but it is true and I want to spend my life with you." He placed the ring on her left hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Nicole's jaw dropped and she nodded in tears and kissed him putting her arms around his neck. "OF COURSE I WILL!"

"REALLY!?" He asked in shock and she nodded and he kissed her back. "THANK YOU! you just made me the happiest man on earth!" He smiled and she laughed.

"You made me the happiest women." She giggled shyly.

"your so cute when your shy." He laughed and playfully pushed her.

"Yes and your cute when your being lame!" She laughed and ran to Brie's room she was staying at Brie's until she was better from surgery to get her own place with Nick. "BRIANNA MONIQUE GARCIA-COLACE WAKE UP!!!!!!!" She laughed watching Brie jump about a foot in the air.

"DAMN IT SPTEHANIE!" Brie said putting her hand to hear heart. "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" She said angrily and looked up at Steph.

Nicole's smile faded..."I was just going to tell you I'm engaged." she sighed and she walked out of the room back to the guest room wich her and Nick stayed in.

Brie shook her head and got up off the bed and walked to Nikki before Nicole was able to get in the room Brie pulled her in to a hug, "I'm sorry I was asleep and you had scared me when you woke me up like that." She said softly, "I'm so happy for you please forgive me PLEASE!" She begged and Nikki hugged her.

"Don't I always?" She laughed a bit and hugged Brie back showing her the ring.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS HUGE!" Brie said in shock and her face showed the shock.

"I know" Nicole scoffed a bit then laughed being a little too cocky about it causing her to be hit in the arm by her twin.

"Cocky much there twin?" Brie said hitting her in the arm again

"OW! not MY fault my ring is bigger then yours!" Nikki laughed, "and if you hit me again you will regret it!" she warned.

Brie rolled her eyes getting aggravated with her sister "YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOUR SELF!" Brie said angrily walking away.

"Brie..." Nikki started but stopped and sighed and walked to Nick handing him the ring, "I'm sorry I can't...I love you so much" She quickly left the room in tears grabbing her keys she drove to Kelly's house.

Meanwhile at the house Nick was packing his stuff and Brie got a bit confused and walked in. "Nick?" Brie asked confused..."Are you and Nicole moving out?" She asked curiously.

"She gave the ring back and left." He said putting the last of his things in his suitcase and zipped it closed then left the room turning the lights out. Brie was confused, Nicole had seemed so excited to be engaged and now she gave the ring back. Brie did not understand this one bit, she knew Nicole was at Kelly's because Kell had text-ed her saying Nikki was there and crying. Brie got in her car and drove to Kelly's house and walked in and sat by Nicole and Kelly, Nikki looked up at her sister and shook her head. Brie was starting to feel that it was her fault she sat down this time right next to Nikki and hugged her tight.

"Why did you give the ring back, you love him and he loves you! Did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly and Nikki simply shook her head no. "then why did you give it back?" Brie asked getting even more confused.

"BECAUSE IT GOT US IN A FIGHT!" Nikki screamed and locked her self in Kelly's bathroom and started to cry softly.

Brie knocked on the door, "STEPHANIE OPEN THE DOOR!" She said harshly hearing the sound of shattering glass she got worried, "Steph?? STEPH OPEN THE DOOR!" She said in tears.

"Nicole?" Kelly asked worriedly getting the key to the bathroom door opening it seeing blood on Nicole's hand kelly grabbed a towel and cleaned her hand.

"I love him, but the ring.......I was teasing Brie about how big it was, she got mad. So I told him good bye." Nikki said softly not knowing Brie was at the door she was to busy watching the towel turn red.

Kelly looked up at Brie who had tears in her eyes. "Well what happened?" Kelly asked worriedly.

Nicole explained then wrapped her hand with the gauze Kelly gave her. "Brie means more to me then some guy." She said softly.

Brie waked in the bathroom and bent down, "Nicole you need to talk to him, I didn't mean to be such a jerk about it. I thought you were being serious I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Nicole shook her head.

"It's to late now." She said getting up walking back to the couch and sat down, "He wont take me back. Whats worse....I just found out that I'm pregnant. About 5 days along to be exact" She said softly in a sad tone.

"Stephanie!" Brie said worriedly, "You need to tell him! please I'm sorry I was a mean sis please! I want you happy!" Brie said in tears hugging her sister.

"Will you help me talk to him?" She asked curiously and Brie nodded, Nicole talked to Nick for an hour on the phone and then hung up. "I'll see you two later were gonna spend the night together." She smiled softly and left. Brie smiled relived that this was going to be worked out and went shopping with Kelly as Nick and Stephanie talked about why she gave the ring back. They went to a jewelry store and exchange the ring for a much smaller one and Nicole smiled and hugged him and thanked him for understanding. Once they were done at the mall Stephanie and Nick moved in to a house down in San Diego. Nicole called Brie who helped them move in and smiled hugging her sister, she was happy that her sister was happy. About 3 months pasted and Nicole got a call from Natalya who was now almost 9 months pregnant.

"Hey Nat....you okay I have not heard from you in like 7 months!" She laughed a bit as her baby kicked she rubbed her stomach with a smile.

"I'M IN LABOR AND TYSON ISN'T HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried she was terrified she was alone at home and her water had broke just 5 minutes before she called Nicole.

"WHAT!?" Nicole asked in shocked.

"I AM IN LABOR!" She cried grabbing her stomach with one hand.

"You need to call 911" Nicole said grabbing her car keys.

"STEPHANIE!!!!!!!!" Nat cried and grabbed her stomach with her other hand dropping the phone.

Nicole eyes widen and she sped to Nat's house and ran in "NATALYA!?" She yelled and ran to the sound of a screaming Natalya.

"Steph help!" She begged and Nicole ran in, "The baby is coming right now!" She said terrified.

"OH HELL NO!" Nicole said causing a pillow to be thrown at her.

"DONT SWARE!" she shouted then screamed, "stephie please!" She begged.

"okay okay, just take a deep breath okay?" Nicole said trying to stay calm.

"I AM GONNA KILL TYSON!" She hissed angrily causing an eye roll from the older twin.

After about 10 minutes Nicole smiled and handed Natalya a tiny baby wich she had wrapped in a blue blanket as the EMTs took Natalya and Tyson Junior to the hospital. Nicole fallowed and sat by Natalya who smiled at her tiredly, and then looked down at the baby.

"Will you be his god mother Stephie?" She asked curiously and Nicole nodded in tears, "so I see your pregnant." She laughed pointing to Nicole small baby bump.

"Yeah it's a boy" She said with a smile, "I'm just worried because I don't think I can hande a baby, on top of two 3 year olds.

"You mom did it, you can to." She smiled softy and looked back town at Jamie. "He is so tiny, I'm gonna kill Tyson! He promised to be hom in time!"

"Well you are a month early there hon" Nicole laughed a bit.

"SO NOT THE POINT STEPHANIE!" She sighed and shook her head, "Sorry I'm just tired." She sighed and held her arms out to hug Nikki.

Nicole shook her head and hugged Nataya, "It's okay Natalie." She said softly and then put her hand to her stomach closing her eyes.

"Steph?" Nataya asked worriedly and helped Nicole sit on the edge of the bed.

"It hurts Nat." She said in tears holding her stomach.

Natalya pressed the emergency button as a doctor ran in asking what was wrong "My friend is in pain, please help her!" She begged worriedly.

The doctors helped Nicole to a bed of her own and did an ultra sound not able to find a heart beat. "NO NO NO!" Nicole begged, "KEEP LOOKING PLEASE!" she begged and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss. Garcia, There is no heart beat." He said helping her up.

Nicole walked back to Natalya's room and sat next to Natalya staying quiet as a tear rolled down her cheek. Natalya held her hand out to Nicole who looked at it and put her hand on Nat's. Natalya held her hand to try to cheer her up but she knew it wouldn't. Nat handed Nicole a teddy bear that one of the doctor's had given her because she was a fan and Nicole smiled a bit and held the teddy bear close. Tyson walked in seeing Nat holding on to Nicole's hand and he looked at Nikki seeing her clinging to the teddy bear. Tyson was about to ask but Natalya shot him a shut up Tyson type look. He stayed quiet until Nicole was asleep. "So whats wrong with HER?" He asked a bit annoyied to why Nicole was crying, today was suppose to be a happy day.

Natalie raised an eyebrow at, Tyson and shook her head."Shut up, Tyson."

"Natalie! I asked a simple question, I know you just pushed a baby out but come on." He smirked.

Natalie rolled her eyes and glared at, Tyson."Can you just......grow up for once?!?"

"Will you just tell me whats wrong with her? Or at least let me see Tyson Jr?" He asked trying to sound sorry.

"She....she lost the baby. Thats whats wrong with her. Happy?!" She asked annoyied.

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know, now where is MY son." He grinned, he was gonna make Jamie a wrestler.

"Tyson. Just go!" Nattie said uber annoyed now

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON!" He said rather annoyingly causing Nikki to start to wake up.

Nattie stands up and walks over to Tyson."Would you SHUT UP! You can see him later!"

Tyson runs out scared as Nikki looks at Nat. "I'm sorry I caused you two to fight." She said softly and sighed looking down at her stomach.

Nattie ran both of her hands through her hair and sighed hearing Nikki`s words. she turned her head and shook her head "You didnt"

"I had his name picked out....I was going to name him James Stewart. After your family...I have always been a Hart fan. You were going to be his godmother." Tears filled Natalya's eyes but she hid them quickly she wanted to stay strong. Natalie brought her hand to her eye wiping a tear that would have fallen before she caught it. Speechless for words, Nicole got up off the chair and hugged Natalya and kissed her cheek. "Don't be sad my little anvilette!" She giggled trying to lighten the mood. Natalie laughed a little bit and hugged Nicole back. About four months past and Nikki was in a handicap match against Katie and Beth half way through the match the lights went out fallowed by 'AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA' As the sinister laugh of the Anvilette filled through the arena. Natalya came out through the entrance not even bothering to do the usual...running down the ramp she slid into the ring quickly standing walking up behind the scarlett witch. Grabbing onto her shoulder she turned Katie Lea around. Katie stood with a stunned look. Natalya grinned and connected a forearm to Katie Lea`s face. Katie had stumbled back holding her face....Beth came up behind Natalya and grabbed her by the arm turning Nattie around this time. Natalya shoved Beth backwards, Beth returned the favor. Groaning Natalya stumbled back and charged into beth`s midsection with a spear. Taking her off of her feet. After doing so Nattie straddled over Beth and delivered four punches to her face. Katie lea who now recovered from Nattie`s attack previously had. Katie turned and saw a downed Nikki Bella walking towards her the grin of the Scarlett witch grew picking up the barbed wire bat in her hand she laughed. Katie didnt care for beth at this moment. Nattie looked behind her after pounding Beth`s face in and got off of Her. Beth rolled out of the ring tending to her nose/face while Nattie stood behind Katie at this point.....Katie lifted the barbed wire bat above her head. Nattie reached her arms up and grabbed the bat- Snatching it. Nikki closed her eyes seeing the bat being raised memories flashed back remembering what Brie had said, not feeling the bat strike her she opened her eyes seeing that Natalya grabbed it. After snatching the Barbwire bat out of the Scarlett Witch`s hand.....Katie turned around with a What the hell look..Nattie raised the barbwire bat and hit her in the face with it. Dropping it right after.....as she did that, Katie dropped to the mat tending to her face while the Anvilette took two steps forward and bent down tending to Nikki helping her up. Nikki held on to Nat seeing Beth come toward the ring she baseball slid right in to Beth's nose knocking her back to the ground, using the ropes to get back up Nicole walked back to Natalya and hugged her as the fans cheered the new tag-team that had formed.

"Thanks for saving me Natalya." Nicole said in to the mic going along with the dialog assigned to her and Natalya.

"What are friends for?" Natalya replied fallowing the same script given to the friends earlier.

"Well thank you again." She laughed and headed to the ropes near the ramp, as soon as she did her leg got grabbed and pulled back causing her to fall.

"OH no you dont!" Natalya laughed her signature laugh.

She then stepped between Nikki's legs with her left leg and wraps the opponent's legs at shin level around that leg. Natalie crossed Nicole's legs around her right leg, she crossed the Nicole's right leg over her left. Holding the Nicole's legs in place, Natalya then grabbed Nikki's leg which she has crossed over the other and steps over her, Flipping nicole to her stomach. Natalya then pulled back as hard as she could as pain shot through the twins lower back tears filled her eyes. Nikki tried to get free but it was impossible. Nicole's eyes filled with tears as Natalya pulled back even further almost breaking Nicole in half. Layla seeing this backstage got a bit worried she knew it was scripted but Nikki looked like she was really in pain, she knew Natalya was scripted to hold it as long as she could. Layla could not take it anymore so she ran to the ring and kicked Natalya in the stomach causing her to let go of Nikki and roll out of the ring backing up, the ramp glaring.

"THIS ISNT OVER!" She said angrily and went to the back and waited for Layla and Nikki.

Nikki held her back on the mat, "Thanks Lay." she said softly as Layla helped her up.

"It's okay Nik." Lay said softly helping Nicole to the back leave the audience confused as hell.

Once backstage Nicole held ice to her lower back as Natalya ran over. "I am so sorry!" she said hugging Nikki gently.

"Nat it was scripted if you say sorry all night I will hurt you." She laughed and hugged back putting the ice in the trash.

"Okay okay I wont but is your back alright?" She asked worriedly.

"NATALYA! HUSH!" She laughed gently hitting her arm.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" She laughed and then helped Nikki to the car to get her to the hotel.

On the car ride home Nicole fell asleep in the car and Nat looked over and called Nick to come down and get her wich he did, "Thanks Nattie" He chuckled and carried her to there room.

Once in there room Nicole woke up, "Nick my back hurts." She said softly and he told her to lay down so she did.

"Lay on your stomach, that way I can rub your back." He said with a smile and she did as she was told he gently lifted her shirt seeing bruises down her spine. He was shocked, "Baby girl what happened to your back?" He asked worriedly gently rubbing her back avoiding the bruises.

"Ty...Tyson, He was mad about the day at the hospital remember I told you about that...Well before the show wich was the first time I saw him since that day, he pushed me against the wall said it was my fault....Don't tell Natalya. Also don't do anything he was just mad he did not mean it." she said softly.

"I wont....I promise" He said kissing her back as she turned over to look him in the eyes.

"I love you Nick, Just trust me...He wont do it again, you know Tyson will tell Natalie." She laughed a bit and cuddled her fiance.

Meanwhile with Tyson and Natalya, Natalya was just watching Tyson pace the room he was so hiding something and Natalya knew it. "Tj stop your making me dizzy." She said feeding Jamie his bottle.

"Natalya I did something bad." He said still pacing back and forth as Natalya raised an eye brow.

"OH REALLY? AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?" She asked angrily putting a sleeping Jamie in to his crib.

"I kinda hurt some one...." He sighed looking down he was ashamed of what he had done never in his life had he ever been aggressive toward a women.

"Oh....and who did you hurt?" She asked growing tired of his games.

"I didn't mean to her hurt..." He started but got interrupted.

"HER?!?!?!" Natalya screamed "YOU HURT A GIRL!!!!!" She screamed louder getting mad as Jamie started to cry she picked him up. "Go back to sleep Jamie momma's sorry." She said softly rocking her son to sleep.

"I didn't mean to Natalie I sware! I was just so mad!" He said trying to hug her but she shoved him.

"WHO DID YOU HURT!" She asked angrily as he looked down sadly and muttered a name. "WHAT!!!!" Natalya screamed slapping him across the face in anger.

Tyson knew he deserved that after all Stephanie was Natalya's closest friend. "Nat..."

"SAVE IT THEODORE!" She growled picking her son up and went to Eve's room for the night.

Eve heard knocking on her door and woke up answering it, "Hey Nat...whats up?" She asked seeing how mad Nat looked.

"Long story can I please just stay here for tonight I can not deal with Tj." She said softly and Eve nodded and Natalya explained there fight.

"I'm sorry Nat." Eve said softly and hugged her and laid on her bed to go back to sleep.

"It's fine sorry I woke you." She said softly laying on the bed with Jamie.

"Don't be." She smiled and fell back asleep.

Natalya took her phone out texting Stephanie saying how sorry she was for what Tyson had done. Hearing her phone buz Nicole broke the kiss from Nick and looked at her phone she sighed and text-ed back 'Tyson told you huh?' she sent the text getting one back right away 'I can not believe he did that to you' Nicole sent one back, 'he was just mad I'm fine please dont get over worked about this, its not that bad.' she sent the text and natalya read it and text-ed back 'alright if your sure, dont worry he wont EVER lay a hand on you again.' she sent the text and then looked over at a sleeping Eve. Nicole text-ed back, 'alright sweetie, but nick and i are...well busy so ill see you tomorrow chica' she put a grin face and sent it then turned her phone off. Seeing the text natalya laughed 'TMI' she laughed to her self and turned her phone off as well. Nicole wrapped her arms around Nick kissing him once more falling asleep, as did he. The next morning Natalya asked Eve to watch Jamie for the day and Eve agreed. Natalya walked to Nicole's room and knocked and Nick answered the door as he left to go train, Nicole was just starting to wake up. Nat sat next to her and Nicole sat up slowly she had a sports bra on so Natalya had seen the bruises and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Hey Natalie" She said softly rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"You said it was not that bad." Natalya said softly in tears.

Nicole's eyes widened and she quickly covered her self with the sheet. "That isn't from Tyson" She said quickly wich was a clear sign that it was.

"STEPHANIE NICOLE GARICA-COLACE!!" Natalya said hugging her friend in tears.

"Natalie please, drop it! Can't we just go shopping...I need to get Brie something." She said softly and Natalya nodded.

"Alright Stephabear." Natalya said giggling trying to get her self in a good mood.

"Stephabear?" She laughed and shook her head, "Come on NatABEAR" She teased.

"oh hush!" Nat laughed and took Nicole's hand "Come on we are walking!" She laughed and Nicole shrugged.

"Fine by ME, I like WALKING!" She laughed and ran to the street with Natalya, Nicole's eyes locked on a pet store. "I need to go in there!" She said quickly and ran in picking out a small dog.

"Aww Brie will love her she is so cute!" Natalya said petting the puppy on the head.

"I agree, lets go give it to her...then we can go get breakfast." She said with a smile walking toward the hotel to go to Brie's room.

"Works for me." She laughed and ent with Nicole to Brie's room.

"Brizee....are you in there?" Nicole asked knocking, and Brie opened the door looking pale. "Brie are you okay?" Nicole asked worriedly feeling her sister's forehead. "Brie your burning up..." She said worriedly helping her sister to the bed. "Nat, I need to take care of Brie can we hang out later?" She asked clearly worried about Brie.

"Of course....Feel better Brianna." Natalya said softly and went to hang out with Eve instead.

Brie coughed a bit then saw the puppy. "Aw what's the puppy's name?" She asked before starting to cough again.

"I don't know its your puppy" Nicole said worriedly getting the puppy up on the bed next to Brie.

Brie looked up at Nicole, "Mine? Really?" She asked with a smile then coughed again closing her eyes.

"Yeah, she's all yours." Nicole said softly handing her sister some medicine.

"Thank you, I think I should name her Angel...because she looks like a little Angel." She said with a soft smile and then she started crying.

"Brie?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"My throat just hurts. My stomach does to, please make it stop." She begged and then ran to the bathroom with Nicole right behind her.

Nicole held her sisters hair back as she got sick. "Brie can I please take you to the hospital?" She asked worriedly and Brie nodded.

"Yes." She said softly as Nicole helped her to her car and drove her to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Brie layed her head on her sister's shoulder in the waiting room. "You'll be okay Brianna." She said softly holding her sister close.

Brie rubbed her throat with tears in her eyes, "my throat hurts." She said as the tears rolled down her cheerk. The doctor called them back, "come with me" She asked softly.

"Of course." Nicole said holding her sisters hand as the doctors ran there tests.

Brie stayed quiet through the tests and leaned aganst Nicole, "I don't feel well." She said starting to lose her voice.

"I know sweetie" Nicole said hugging her little sister.

The doctor's told them that Brianna had strep and that she would be fine in about a week or two, "Thanks" Brie said softly going back to the hotel with Nicole. Once back at the hotel Nicole cuddled her sister on the bed while they watched a movie the puppy asleep on Brie's stomach and Nicole asleep with her head against Brie's shoulder. Brie smiled and laid her head against her sisters falling asleep as well, Brie was asleep with in seconds. Nikki woke up about an hour later seeing the puppy still curled up on her sister's stomach she smiled and saw that Brie was still asleep as well. Nicole smiled and cuddled closer and put her arm around her sister resting her head on her sister's shoulder again closing her eyes. "Love you Steph." Brie said softly and Nikki smiled.

"Love you to, go back to sleep." She said softly as well keeping her eyes closed. Brie nodded and fell back asleep with her hand on the puppy's back. Nicole started having a bad dream, she started to cry in her sleep wich woke up Brie. Brie put her hand gently to Nicole's stomach. Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her sister in tears and Brianna hugged her close as the puppy licked Nikki's cheek getting her to smile. Brie giggled and laid against her sister as Nicole wrapped her arms around Brie and fell back asleep as did Brie. The puppy laying by the twin's feet. The next morning Brie woke up seeing her sister staring in the mirror she got worried and walked over. She put her hand on Nicole's shoulder, worriedly Nicole smiled and hugged her sister. "Hey Brizeeanna" She forced a smile to keep her sister from asking questions.

Brie smiled."Hey" she said in a soft tone

"Want me to make you some tea for your throat? I didn't mean to wake you." She sighed softly and looked back at the mirror.

Brie nodded her head and rubbed the back of her head "Mhhm" seeing she couldn`t really talk her strep had gotten the best of her.

Nicole shook her head "sit down Brie, Angel will take care of you." She laughed as the puppy jumped on Brie's bed and Nikki made honey tea with lemon peppermint and a little bit of salt to soothe her sister throat.

Brie laid back on the bed as the puppy jumped up...she grabbed her and placed her on her stomach as the puppy crawled up and licked her face "ehh" she let a small laugh out and then started to cough Groaning.

Nicole's smile faded and she handed her sister the tea, "Brie I'm worried about you." She said running her hand through her sisters hair in a motherly way.

Brie sat up again and took the tea. Bringing it up to her mouth she blew it a bit because it was to hot. Looking at Nikki she looked around the room then back at Nikki. "Im fine" taking a sip of the tea. She cleared her throat "Just sore" she said in a soft yet raspy tone.

"Brianna Monique, stop talking your throat needs rest...Don't make me get your husband and son." She laughed a bit then looked down with a soft sigh.

Brie rolled her eyes and chuckled."kay" she said softly taking another sip. Raising her eyebrow at Nikki like she knew something was wrong

Nicole ran her hand through her hair then put that same hand to her stomach for a quick second and then looked at Brie. "Dont roll your eyes at Me, or I will call Edwin and Tanner." She laughed showing her phone to Brie, Brie frowned at what Nikki did and then rolled her eyes again with a smirk. Trying to lighten the mood. "You asked for it!" Nicole opened her phone "1-555-339-4602" She went to press talk just to see what her little sister only by 16 minutes but hey still younger as Brie had said on ECW, would do. Brie groaned and waved her hand at Nikki. Then waving her finger back and forth in a 'no' motion. "Who do you think you are mom? dont you wag your finger at me missy!" She laughed a bit then shook her head tossing her phone to her bed picking up the puppy. "You better take care of Brie, Eddy and Tanner." She giggled a bit, "Least I have a nephew." She said under hear breath she missed her daughters but they were in Scottsdale with Tanner to be with there grandparents for the month. Brie sighed and shook her head rolling her eyes yet again. Laughing a little bit...continuing to drink her tea. She raised her eyebrow hearing nikki but not saying anything about it seeing that she couldnt "Brianna stop rolling your eyes they will get stuck up one time" She laughed handing her sister paper and a pen. "Here use this brat" she smirked walking to the kitchen part of the suite. Brie thought to herself about time. Taking the paper and pen. Starting to write out on the paper 'You Witch' with a stick out tongue face. She giggled and left it on the bed yawning. "Go to bed Brie you need rest." She read the paper, "oh nice pick on your depressed sister" she teased and handed Brie her puppy. "Rest I will be here when you wake up." She said now being more of a mother and nag then a sister. Brie took the puppy then tilted her head at Nikki. She knew it, She wasnt stupid. Maybe in the morning she would feel better....she`ll say something about it then. The puppy sat on Brie's stomach wagging its tail across her stomach excitedly licking Brie's neck...being a dog she could tell where Brie was hurt and wanted to make her better. Angel laid down with her head between Brie's chest and whimpered sadly giving the cutest puppy eyes ever. Brie smiled at the puppy as it licked her face. As Angel laid on Bries chest....Brie brought up her hand and petted Angel on the head. Letting her know its okay, Nicole watched from the kitchen not paying attention to the pot burning her hand. "F*CK!!!!!" She screamed causing Angel's ears to perk stright up her eyes a bit wide, rubbing her hand she closed her eyes tight and grabbed some ice from the mini freezer holding it. Picking angel up Nikki kissed her head, "I'm sorry angel... Brie I'm gonna...." she stopped seeing Brie was asleep and laughed. She left a note and put angel on her leash, "come on cutie." She giggled leaving the room. Brie woke up as soon as the door closed and ran out of the room see nikki heading to the stairs she ran to her, She clung to Nikki and wrote on the paper. 'You promised!' and clung to her sisters arm, Nikki said she was sorry and that she was taking Angel for a walk. Brie wanted to go to Nikki could tell so she nodded and said come on. Once on the sidewalk Angel pulled the leash right out of Nicole's hand running in to the street. Brie's heart dropped as Nikki called Angel. Angel who had stepped on some broken glass in the road hurting her paw. Angel Laid down and a car was coming Brie's heart was racing she ran to to Angel picking her up but the car wasn't slowing down. Nicole was not going to let Brie get hurt so she pushed Brie out of the way. Brie was terrified that the car had Hit her sister but Nicole bent down to her sister. "Brie are you hurt!?" Nicole asked in a shaky voice and Brie shook her head and clung to her sister shaking holding Angel close as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's okay Brie your safe, so is Angel." She helped Brie up and to the room, "I'm going to Bring angel to the vet..I will be right back." She said kissing her sisters cheek and Brie nodded and clung to her pillow. Nicole knew she could not leave Brie alone so she called Natalya, once Natalya answered Nicole tried to explain, "Can you bring Angel to the vet, Brie's really shaken up. I can't leave her alone in that state." Her voice showed deep concern for her twin and for Angel as well.

Natalya scratched her head some what confused. "Sure, but What happend?" she asked curiously.

"Brie...She...Car..." Her voice started to crack. "Brie almost got hit by a car." She said through tears, "Nat I can't leave her alone and Angel needs a vet really bad." Angel was laying by Brie's side licking her hurt paw that was rested on a towel, Brie's eyes were filled with tears as she rubbed her puppy's head.

Natalie rubbed her head and sighed. "Alright on my way."

Brie heard the door being knocked on and looked at Nicole. "IT's open" Nikki said clinging to her sister rubbing her back, Nicole wanted to cry, she needed to cry but she had to be strong for Brie.

Natalie walked in just cutting straight to the point "Alright, whats going on?" she rubbed the back of her neck with the other hand on her hip

"Angel pulled off her leash and stepped on glass, she cut her paw she needs a vet...Brie tried to save her from being hit by a car, hence why brie is CRYING....and i pushed Brie out of the way. Brie thought I got hit, hence why she is STILL crying." Nicole said in a shakey voice she wasn't trying to be mean she wasnt thinking straight but could you blame her?

Natalie shook her head " alright. Hand me the dog...i`ll take her now. You keep an eye on her" Refferring to Brie.

Brie wrote something handing it to Nikki who giggled a bit, "Brie says 'the dog' has a name" She giggled oh come on that WAS funny. Nicole held her sister closer once the shaking started up again, Nicole was scared Brie would get nightmares once more. Brie was now crying again her face hidden in her sister's arm and Nicole held her as close as she could. Brie stopped crying after about an hour and was asleep in her sister arms when Natalya came back to the room and walked in handing the puppy to Nicole. Nikki smiled and hugged the puppy and placed Angel on Brie's stomach then gave Natalya a hug and kissed her cheek with a smile. "Thank you Nattie Baby." She laughed as soon as she saw Natalya's eye brow raised. "Sorry trying to get out of this rut." She giggled as Nat hugged her.

"I'm sorry life has been hard on you Stephanie." Natalie said in a caring tone.

"Life can't always be happy, can't always be bad to...I'll live." She giggled and sat down on her bed and Natalie sat next to her.

"That is a good way to look at it Steph, I'm glad you see it that way." She said softly hugging her and Nicole smiled hugging back.

"I'm so tired, and sore" She laughed a bit laying her head on Natalya's lap tiredly closing her eyes.

"Were you hit by the car?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"No but I did fall when I pushed Brie out of the way." She admited softly keeping her eyes closed.

Nattie sighed."Well hon. How about you rest up?"

"I can't Nattiealie" She laughed she loved making up weird names for people, "I have to take care of my sister." she said in a worried tone still with her eyes closed. "She needs me right now." She said opening her eyes a bit to look up at the Hart Dynasty's Diva.

"Well, you need rest Stephanie." Nattie stated.

"SI MAMA" She said sarcastically. "But Brie needs me....I dont want her to hurt her self." She was clearly worried about her sister but she knew Natalie was right.

Natalie sighed."Alright Steph. I wont argue with you."

"You no fun anymore Natalya, I blame your ass of a husband." She smirked a bit, "No offence chica, but I don't like your husband." She grinned then sat up and sighed looking over at Brie worriedly.

Even though it annoyed her some what."Well. He isnt an ass all the time." But Stephanie was right not completely but in a way she was."but he is an ass i admit"

With the same look she had when she took a picture with natalya screaming yeah baby she looked scared yet confused at the same time then got serious. "HAS HE HIT YOU!" She asked she was no longer joking she was dead serious, being use to abusive relationships she REFUSED to let another diva or any women go through that. "I SWARE TO GOD IF HE HIT YOU HE IS GONNA DIE!" her hands becoming fists clenched tight.

Natalya raised her eyebrow."Alright latina spice. Sit down..no he hasnt done that to me...ever"

"Yeah thats what I said about Mike until Nick walked in and saw it! People...no WOMEN lie about abuse EVERYDAY NATALYA!" She lifts Natalya's shirt sleeve looking for bruises, not seeing any. "show me your back...." She clearly was pissed and not believe nat's word for it, she wasn't trying to be mean to natalya...it was just Natalya was like another sister to her she wanted to know she was safe.

Natalya shrugged Nikki away."Stephanie, your over reacting. Cut it out. Im fine" she said with a look as if her friend has gone insane.

Nikki looked down and sighed "Just show me, I need to be sure...please, I am begging you!"

Natalie sighed and shook her head."Okay fine"

Nicole looked and sighed relived, "Alright I'm sorry I didn't belive you." She said softly feeling bad at this point she got up of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. Brie waking up see's Nikki at the window and Natalya on Nik's bed and raised an eye brow confused writing down 'whats wrong with the clone' she handed it to Natalya then pointed to her older sister.

Natalya looked at Nikki and shrugged "Its fine Stephanie." Looking over at Brie who was writing 'whats wrong with her clone' Nattie shook her head and replied."I dont know. She thought Tyson was being abusive." Brie took the notepad back and wrote 'well i kinda don't blame her' she then wrote below that 'I'm hungry tell steph to get me pizza!' she giggled a tiny bit handing it to Natalya with a begging look as her stomach growled rolled her eyes and looked at her watch on her wrist. "Time for me to go." She took the notepad handing it to Nikki and got up leaving the hotel room. Brie sighed and shook her head laying back down.

"ORDER IT YOUR SELF I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Nicole hissed and put headphones on and Brie shook her head getting up off the bed and walked to Mickie's hotel room and knocked holding angel in her arms, she had a fake but convincing smile on her face. "Mick..." She said in a whisper it was as loud as she could at this point.

Mickie who was watching TV at this point got up off of the bed and went over to the door. Opening it."Hey Brie. Whats up?"

she took the page of the note book that said she was hungry, crossed it out and wrote 'my sister and natalya are both WITCHES!' and underlined witches 4 times then handed it to her. Mickie pouted "Aww come in" stepping aside to let her in. Brie pretended to cry and sniffled then hugged mickie, she worte down 'atleast YOU love me, I asked nikki for pizza and she said order it your self I'm not you slave!' she shook her head handing it back to Mickie then put Angel down. Angel sat on Mickie's bed hoping mickie and Brie would play with her. Brie though for a moment then grinned and tapped Mickie's shoulder handing her another notepad that said 'fallow me and get a coat its cold out'. Mickie raised her eyebrow and grabbed her coat."Okay?" Brie grinned and pulled Mickie across the street to the pet shop and handed her a small kitten then wrote on the paper 'happy very early birthday Mickie' she smiled big and hugged mickie. The kitten pushed its nose against Mickie's and meowed softly then started to purr. Brie giggled as the kitten started climbing on to Mickie's shoulder, it purred again and then licked Mickie's cheek. Mickie looked at Brie and held the kitten smiling uncontrolably and kissed it "Aww Brie!" Brie wrote down, 'isnt she so cute! what are you gonna name her? and can i stay with you tonight I cant deal with Stephanie tonight.' she handed her the paper while she paid for the kitten then out the change in her bag and held the bag of kitty supplies she got for mickie to go with the kitty. Angel was still sitting on the bed when they got back to the room seeing the kitten she hid under the bed and Brie laughed shaking her head. The kitty purred again climbing up on to mickie's head and sat like she was a hat causing Brie to laugh even harder then cough and hold her throat. Angel poked her head out from under the bed skirt and the kitten meowed and batted Mickie's head with her paw keeping the claws in to not hurt Mickie, Angel backed under the bed once more. Mickie thought of a name for the kitten but couldnt think of anything at the moment. Reading Brie`s message on the paper."Sure you can." she nodded as Brie and Mickie went back to Mickie's room she sat down on the bed with the kitten laughing at Angel. Laying back on the bed Mickie ended up feeling the kitten climb on her head."Hey!" Mickie laughed "Out of my hair." Brie bent down and tried to get Angel from under the bed, she reached under but angel bit her, she quickly pulled her arm back and held her hand wich was bleeding.

"BAD DOG!" Brie said in tears backing up quickly hearing growling not caring about her throat at this point.

Mickie heard the fear in Brie's voice as well as the pain and sat up putting the kitten on her bed, "Brie let me see your hand." She said softly taking Brianna's hand as she winced.

"No, I'm fine." She said in a raspy voice as Mickie brought her in to the bathroom and ran water over her hand the water hit the wound causing her to wince. "Oww why did she bite me." Brie asked her voice getting weaker.

"Brie stop talking you'll just get sicker." She said softly wrapping Brie's hand with the first aid kit she had, Mickie always kept it with her just incase.

"I don't care I want to know whats wrong with my dog." She put her hand to her throat wincing once more.

"Brie please....I'll check on Angel, just sit down and rest." She said worriedly and Brie did as she was told, "Angel come!" She said stricktly as the puppy came out with her tail between her legs. Mickie picked the dog up and put her next to Brie. "Angel you were bad you hurt your mommy."

Angel whimpered sadly and Licked Brie's cheek as a tear rolled down Brie hugged her. "It's okay baby girl, Just don't bite again." She said softly growing tired she laid down and fell asleep cuddling Angel.

Mickie smiled and put the blanket's over her while she slept, "Sleep well, may the angels be with you." She smiled and sat on her bed slowly falling asleep as well.

Nikki meanwhile was worried sick about her sister she had been gone almost 6 hours at this point, "Brie where are you" She asked her self in tears wishing she had never yelled at her sister. Now at 12 hours Nikki was shaking and crying harder then she ever has, Brie was ignoring her calls and texts. "Oh god shes dead!" Nikki cried starting to over react. It was now exactly 24 hours since Nikki had seen Brie and she had not slept or even had anything to eat. "Brie please answer" She cried calling Brie's phone again but now it went straight to voice mail. "OH GOD!" she ran to Mickie's room in tears knocking on the door as loud as she could.

Being that it was 6am and her and Brie had been out that night she groaned and looked at Brie fast asleep with angel by her side Mickie got up holding her kitten and opened the door tiredly. "What?" She asked groaning looking at Nikki who's eyes were red from crying and baggy from lack of sleep. "Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly some what more awake now.

"I cant find Brianna." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Mickie let her in pointing to a sleeping Brie. Nikki ran to her and clung tight crying harder then she ever has in her whole life, even harder then before. "BRIE I AM SO SORR..." She stopped seeing her sister's hand was bandaged. "What happened to her?" She asked Mickie who explained. Nikki's heart broke as she cried and held Brie close, Brie started waking up and opened her eyes. "Brie I am so sorry I was mean to you please forgive me PLEASE!" she begged and Brie nodded. "Will you come back please?" She asked in tears and Brie shook her her head.

"I can't we only fight because we spend to much time together, it will end with us hating each other, I talked to Eve and Kelly. Kell said she would be your room mate while I stay with Eve." Brie got up and took Angel with her she couldn't bare to look at her sister right now.

"What have I done!" She cried in to her hands and Mickie sighed and walked over to her and hugged her

"Just give her time, She'll come around...She hates fighting with you, it hurts her." She said softly and held Nikki as she cried.

A month past and the twins only saw each other at shows for WWE, Nikki's heart was breaking more each day she missed her sister. She had not smiled since the day Brie refused to come back. Brie was in a mix gender match and she was facing Miz, it was a super stars tapeing and this was Brie's chance to get revenge on the man who hurt her sister. Brie almost kill him in the first half but that quickly changed when Miz grabbed her and threw her out of the ring causing her to fall in to the barricade. Brie hit it shoulder first and closed her eyes tight, back stage Nikki went to run out but got held back by Mickie, Eve, and Michelle. He got out of the ring and threw her in to the steel steps shouder first. The ref told him to get in the ring so he did. Once the ref hit the 8 in the 10 count miz slid out once more grabbed her and threw her in. Miz had a chair held above his head about to hit her when she speared him very low and he fell backwards as the chair flew out of his hand to ring side. Brie pushec his shoulders down as the ref counted hitting three he rang the bell and rolled out of the ring along with Brie. Miz growled angrily and grabbed Brie backstage and she turned slowly seeing the anger in his eyes her's widened. Nikki walked up behind Brie pulled her away from Miz and punched Miz so hard he was knocked out. Brie looked at Nikki terrified backing up away from her, Nikki was shaking her fists clentched so tight her hands were turning red. Brie backed up more and Nikki turned to face her, releasing her fists she walked toward Brie. She hugged her gentely as Brie relaxed and hugged back in tears.

"Nikki your hand is bleeding, let me get you to the doctor." Brie said leading her sister to the doctor.

"Brie are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"My shoulder hurts but I'm fine." She said softly sitting next to her sister on the bed in the doctor office.

The doctor checked Brie's shoulder and gave her some ice then checked Nikki's hand. "Well it is broken, but it is not a bad break. You should be fine in like a month just keep it in this brace." He said putting a soft brace on her hand.

Brie pouted and hugged her sister, "You know you didn't have to do that for me Steph." She said softly in tears.

"Yeah right and let him hurt you more, or worse...I don't think so, we may not be on good terms right now but you are still my sister!"

Brie nodded, "I understand but you could have gotten hurt alot worse then you did." She said softly and winced a bit, "Can we go home?"

Nikki smiled and nodded "alright honey lets go." but brie shook her head.

"No I mean home home...I miss mom and dad" She said in tears and her sister hugged her and nodded.

"Alright lets go, I'll tell vince that your shoulder is injured and needs rest, and that my hand is broken." She said headed to the office with her sister fallowing, Nicole explained everything to Vince and how home sick Brie was, that it was actually getting sick from it.

"SHE IS FIRED!" He hissed and pushed her out of the office.

Nicole walked back in "DON'T FIRE HER FIRE ME!"

"FINE YOUR FIRED!" He shoved her out once more and she sighed.

"nicole?" Brie asked worriedly.

"Well you get a week off." she said softly "but he fired me" she said sighed. "Come on lets go."


End file.
